


Трое со Склада

by akka_knebekaize, klotho_borg



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, AU: Cartoon, Crack, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akka_knebekaize/pseuds/akka_knebekaize, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Тони Старк случайно встречает на диво дружелюбно настроенного Локи и решает сбежать из команды супергероев. На склад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Стёбный кроссовер-ретеллинг "Трое из Простоквашено". Написано в соавторстве, в 2011-м году, когда фильм "Мстители" еще не вышел, но его ужасно ждали. Авторы еще раз благодарят ноосферу за коннект и всех, кто каким-либо способом поддерживал мероприятие.
> 
> [Иллюстрация](http://cs10807.vkontakte.ru/u697592/18151962/x_4e03b00b.jpg) к первой сцене с колбасой от @drawing_blood

\- Непррравильно ты, Тони Старк, бутерброд ешь.  
Старк чуть не подавился. Голос шел откуда-то сверху, с подоконника почти под потолком. Тони поднял голову - на подоконнике, вытянув тонкие худые ноги, сидел мрачный субъект в темном деловом костюме.  
\- Простите? - поинтересовался Тони. - Вы что вот прямо сейчас сказали?  
\- Я сказал, что бутерброд вкуснее, если его перевернуть колбасой к языку, - ответил субъект, мягко приземляясь на лестничную площадку.  
\- А откуда вы меня знаете?  
\- У вас бейдж висит, - передернул плечами незнакомец.  
Тони помолчал. И перевернул бутерброд. Смешно, но и правда, вкуснее.   
\- Если не секрет, кто вы, и как оказались на охраняемой территории?  
Странный тип поднял бровь.   
\- Я не заметил охраны. Знаете, когда ходишь сквозь стены, мало чего замечаешь. Да, я... Локи. Лауфейсон. Фамилия такая.  
\- Ясно, - ошалело пробормотал Старк. В том, что перед ним очередной мутант или кто-то в этом роде, не было даже сомнений. - Вы швед?  
\- Ас, - бесцветно ответил его новый знакомый.  
\- Ас... В чем?  
\- Кто?  
\- Где?  
\- Что?  
\- М… проехали.  
Тони ещё раз оглядел странного гостя. Худой бледный тип в ответ полунастороженно рассматривал его. Впрочем, отчего-то Тони стало жутко интересно - его посетило то самое чувство, которое ни разу не подводило в бизнесе - нюх на возможный контракт. Либо на удачное сотрудничество. Этот тип со шведской фамилией доверия не внушал. Пока не внушал. Нужно было поближе приглядеться к нему.  
\- Послушайте, мистер... как вас там... вы плохо выглядите. А я как раз иду на обед, - улыбнулся Тони. - Не составите мне компанию?  
Тип, прищурившись, посмотрел на Старка. И кивнул.  
\- Отчего же, можно.  
Странный тип оказался не без самоиронии, правда, мрачноватой. Он был по виду совсем мальчишка, но ни с того, ни с сего начинал рассуждать, как мудрый старик.  
\- Понимаешь, - после третьей они перешли на «ты», - пока я падал… мне кажется, прошла вечность. Я успел там кое-что понять. И это «кое-что» меня не радует.  
Тони слушал, постепенно вспоминая инцидент с так называемым «молотом Тора», который нашли в пустыне. Слова нового знакомого вполне походили на правду.   
Мысль Старка лихорадочно работала, пытаясь вычислить то, чем грозит им всем появление на сцене этого молодого человека. Возможный сильный союзник, или не менее сильный враг? Может, все же союзник? И да, конечно, Тони признался себе в том, что их взгляды на многие вещи неплохо совпадали.  
\- Слушай, - сказал Тони, когда они собирались расходиться, - есть одна идея…  
***  
\- Неужели ты не понимаешь? — возмущались Мстители. – Мы никак не можем взять его в команду. Ты знаешь вообще, какая у него репутация?  
Старк кивнул.  
\- Да и потом, какая от него польза?  
\- А от Халка какая польза?!  
\- А от Халка очень большая польза! — встрял Капитан Америка. - Он дырку в стене загораживает! И – Тони! Ведь мы же Мстители! Мы герои! Мы должны спасать мир, нести добро и справедливость…  
Это стало последней каплей. Тони хищно улыбнулся.   
\- Спасибо, Кэп. Не хотите, как хотите.  
На следующий день в ангаре не оказалось ни одного костюма Железного Человека и ни одного приспособления Старк Индастриз. Вместо всего этого Мстители нашли записку:  
«Ребята. Я вас всех очень люблю. Но и нервы свои я тоже очень люблю. А у них в последнее время острая идиосинкразия на пафос, который льется из вас ручьем. Посему - чао-какао, не поминайте лихом. Ж.Ч.»  
***  
\- Родители - это такая штука… тут все сложно. Зря ты так.  
Локи пожал плечами:  
\- Не знаю, может быть. Но обратно меня калачом не заманят. Кстати, да. Я так понял, с Думом мы каши не сварим.   
\- Никакой. Ну его… видел я его эксперименты. Как в плохом комиксе про штампованного злодея.  
\- Ладно. А адекватные люди среди ваших героев ещё есть?  
\- Не знаю. Может, появятся.   
Старк вздохнул.   
Они сидели в огромном пончике над закусочной и пили пиво под гамбургеры. Здесь же в голове Тони зародилась гениальная в своей обалдуйности мысль - создать собственное Сообщество Адекватных Героев. За что он был уже два раза награжден фирменным скептическим взглядом.  
\- Ты б ещё сказал, Анонимное, - фыркнул Локи.  
\- Ну, да, ну...  
\- Я не понимаю. Мы же сами бежим от понятия «герои». Я, например, не вижу, чтобы ты, размахивая щитом, орал: «Я капитан Америка, у всех истерика!»  
\- Ладно-ладно! А самому, небось, погеройствовать хочется?  
\- Даже если хочется. Надо залечь на дно. А потом – оп! Вдруг, внезапно…  
\- Нет, все это, конечно, рафинированный бред.   
\- Мда.  
Оба замолчали.  
\- Тони, что это за зеленая дрянь? — пробормотал Локи после пяти минут молчания, разворачивая свой гамбургер и выуживая из него двумя пальцами что-то, отдаленно напоминающее листик салата.  
\- Не знаю. Никто не знает, из чего все это делают. Все едят.  
\- Как вы можете есть то, что не знаете?  
\- А вот так, - Тони с чувством вгрызся в гамбургер.  
Локи поднял бровь, вздохнул и продолжал препарировать несчастный бутерброд.  
\- А ты уверен, что здесь – вот в этой… котлете нет свиных потрохов, конских костей, слоновьих гениталий?  
Старк подавился.  
\- Умеешь же сказануть. Боишься – не ешь!  
\- Я не боюсь. Я опасаюсь. Вы, мидгардцы, храбрее, чем я думал…  
\- Эй, молодые люди! Покиньте пончик!  
Друзья посмотрели вниз. Внизу обретался одноглазый лысый тип.  
\- А с чего это вдруг? — с набитым ртом вопросил Старк.  
\- Нам с вами поговорить нужно. Я… почтальон тутошний.   
\- А в лягушку превратиться не хотите? — поинтересовался Локи, высекая пальцами зеленые искры.  
\- Я серьезно, есть разговор, - ответил незнакомец снизу, и почему-то стал похож на магистра Винду.  
\- Я его знаю, - отмахнулся Старк. – Это Ник Фьюри, из ЩИТа. Сейчас будет агитировать за власть. А у нас что?  
\- А у нас – акуна матата! Никаких социальных обязательств! — подхватил Локи, и они звонко чокнулись бутылками.  
\- Я жду, - не отставал незнакомец.  
…  
\- Фьюри, я же сказал, я уже не в команде.  
Полковник настороженно оглядел сидевших перед ним друзей.   
\- Тогда… чего вы оба хотите?  
\- Пончиков. И захватить мир,- откликнулся Локи. — Хотя, пончиков наверное больше.  
Фьюри шумно вздохнул.   
\- Вот что, ребята. Здесь недалеко от вас кое-что свалилось. И думаю, пока это кое-что вас ищет, вам будет интересно узнать о нем побольше. Считай, Старк, это я тебя предупреждаю по старой дружбе.  
\- Вот отсюда поподробнее, пожалуйста.  
Фьюри не успел договорить. Пол закусочной затрясся. Посуда запрыгала на столе. Затряслась входная дверь.  
\- Ну, - протянул Фьюри, - вообще-то уже поздно. Это оно. Приближается.  
Локи привстал из-за стола, повернулся к выходу. И сказал всего два слова:  
\- О. Нет.  
В следующую секунду его тряс за плечи небритый блондинистый амбал деревенской наружности, в скандинавских латах и красном плаще. Из его восторженных воплей было ясно только, что он ужасно рад видеть Локи.   
\- Братишка! — орал амбал так, что в окнах дребезжали стекла. – Живой! А мы и не надеялись.  
\- Интересно кто это – «мы», - мрачно заметил Локи, с трудом добиваясь возможности встать обратно на твердую землю. – Ты, надеюсь, великолепную четверку с собой не притащил?  
\- Нет пока, - лучезарно улыбнулся блондин. — Но они будут рады…  
\- Да! Не то слово - рады. Встретиться с предателем лицом к лицу и пропороть ему брюхо, так Фольштагг говорит?  
\- Шутишь?  
\- Представь себе, не шучу. Рву шаблон, - Локи чинно проследовал к столу и присел рядом со Старком. Блондин плюхнулся на сиденье напротив, одним движением оттеснив Фьюри к стенке, и одновременно обращаясь к нему:  
\- О, это вы! Я там вам… нечаянно… эту штуку на колесах поломал…  
\- Фуру? Ничего, - стоически откликнулся полковник, - она привыкла.  
\- Так, стоп, - Тони хлопнул ладонями по столу. – Я чего-то не знаю. Локи, Ник, может, вы мне уже объясните, кто этот…  
\- Тор Одинсон! – радостно откликнулся вновь прибывший, подскакивая и пожимая Тони руку. – А вы друг моего брата, да?  
\- Скорее, союзник, - пробормотал Старк, изучая помятый на ладони металл костюма.   
\- О, отлично! – продолжал Тор. – А скажите, тут у вас поесть нормально можно?..


	2. Chapter 2

\- Склад.  
\- Склад?  
\- Ура, склад!  
\- Тор, не ори.  
Посреди леса, под качающимися ветками сосен, из земли поднималось какое-то военное строение. Военное потому, что было написано на двери. А склад потому… тоже потому, что было написано на двери. Типичный военный код, неприметное зданьице с округлыми стенами.  
\- Айсберг.   
\- Думаешь?  
\- Уверен. У меня слюнки текут при мысли о том, что там под землей.  
\- Ну ладно, попробуем, - Локи пожал плечами и вскрыл магией замок.  
Они втроем обошли уже пару гектаров леса – в этом заброшенном военном городке беглых героев точно никто искать бы не стал. Каждая из старых баз чем-то не устраивала. Одна торчала посреди поляны, как напоказ. Вторая оказалась так мала, что там с трудом уместился бы небольшой вертолет.  
\- А зачем нам вертолет?  
\- В перспективе, - загадочно аргументировал Старк.  
Ещё одна была почти идеальна. Но странные звуки в глубине и зеленоватые слизистые разводы на стенах даже Тору внушили суеверный ужас.  
\- Так кто там был, Локи?  
\- Я так и не понял. Но динамит он любит.  
И наконец, вот она – почти идеально неприметная конструкция. Внутри было темно, пахло плесенью и сыростью. Тони методом тыка полез искать рубильник, и нашел – база была типовая. А вот начинка…  
\- Охренеть, - охарактеризовал Старк находку.  
\- Впечатляет, - согласился Локи.  
\- Это все теперь нам? - поинтересовался Тор.  
База уходила вниз на четыре этажа. Первый представлял собой ангар. Второй был операторским залом с неплохими компьютерами. На третьем был жилой блок. На четвертом – тренировочный зал. Был ещё один этаж, но его открывать они пока не стали. Мало ли что могло водиться за бронированной дверью.  
\- А на вид обычный склад, - Тони довольно барабанил пальцами по коробке, пересчитывая притащенное с собой имущество.  
\- Ага, - Тор донес контейнер с антифризом до входа и поставил его на землю. – И вот, в один прекрасный день, выходим мы такие, трое… со склада…  
\- Стоп! — сказал Локи. – Тони, лови название! Ты, братец, сегодня гениален. «Трое со склада».  
\- Неплохо, - засмеялся Старк.  
На том и порешили. 

***  
\- Сковорода?! Это не артефакт. Ты не сможешь его активировать…  
\- Артефакт. Сильнейшей разрушительной силы! Ты вообще знаешь, что наша бабушка маме подарила на день свадьбы?  
Локи сдвинул очки на нос и устало посмотрел на брата. Молодой маг вообще здорово изменился со дня появления на Земле – особенно этому способствовали хипстерские очки и зеленая рубашка с закатанными рукавами, заправленная в черные джинсы, в которых он дефилировал дома, на базе. Все трое достали гражданскую одежду, чтобы какое-то время прятаться и не отсвечивать.   
Тор качнулся на стуле и продолжал:  
\- Она подарила маме Сковороду Справедливости. Говорят, что это конвертер женской логики в мужскую…  
\- И все равно, мне нужна эта сковорода. Если собираемся что-то есть, я её отмою. Даже если магией.  
\- А я говорю…  
\- А я, - вмешался Тони, - сейчас просто возьму эту вашу Сковороду Справедливости, Яйца Судьбы, Сосиску Вечности, Масло Жизни и буду готовить Яичницу Апокалипсиса. А вы ещё поговорите, и жрать сегодня не будете. Или асы воздухом питаются?  
Братья хором стоически вздохнули.  
\- Кстати, о прекрасном, - Локи полез за тарелкой, так и не объяснив, причем тут это «кстати». – Кстати, о прекрасном. Мы тут уже почти месяц как окопались. И все без женщин. Так и помереть можно.  
\- Отлично. Приехали. Джейн первая нас Фьюри сдаст. Для нашей же безопасности, - скривился Тони, сцарапывая пригоревшую яичницу на поставленные тарелки. – Эта её подружка, Дарси, и подавно. Я про Пеппер молчу. Она меня не просто сдаст, она меня убьет за то, что я в город носа не кажу и телефон отключил.  
\- Может, обрадуется, если увидит? — предположил Тор, грустно поглядывая на одинокую яичницу.  
\- Ну, сначала обрадуется. А потом убьет, - Тони взялся за свой завтрак. – Локи, ты полдня тут шнырял, пока мы тренажерную разгребали. Что-нибудь интересное нашел?  
\- Ммм, - хитро улыбнулся Локи. — Вот этого вопроса я ждал, но, — маг вскинул указательный палец, - пункт о дамах с повестки дня не снимается, учтите.   
\- Давай-давай.  
\- Значит так. У нас в активе пять терминалов. Ещё около двадцати опечатаны, посмотрим, что там, попозже. Компьютеры староваты, по вашим меркам, ничего, это дело наживное, я так понимаю.   
\- Раз. Дальше.  
\- Про арсенал я промолчу. Все равно ты в нем лучше разбираешься, Тони.  
\- Дальше.  
\- А ещё у нас есть дверь, - Локи внезапно стал серьезным. – И, честное слово, ребята, я боюсь спускаться ниже четвертого уровня. За ней что-то есть. Что-то непонятное. Я запечатал этаж магией, но кто знает. Может, лучше сменим место дислокации?..  
\- Куда уж! – передернул плечами Старк. - База идеальная.   
\- Если что, мой молот, твоя магия, Локи, и твои доспехи, Тони, смогут нас защитить, - воинственно ухмыльнулся Тор.  
\- Если бы, - полушепотом сказал Локи, но его уже никто не услышал.  
Впрочем, события двух следующих дней заставили героев надолго забыть про дверь.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Я убью его, - твердо сказала Пеппер, барабаня по клавишам компьютера в лаборатории Старка. - Найду и убью.  
\- Тут сначала найти надо, - хмуро отозвалась Джейн. - Мне, конечно, никогда не везло с мужчинами, но чтобы так... Появляться, чтобы чмокнуть в щеку и сказать "Привет, любимая" и исчезнуть. И так бесконечное число раз.  
\- У меня вообще личной жизни с начала моей работы у Тони не было. Какая уж тут личная жизнь, тут бы до дома вечером дойти.   
\- Слушайте, если вы не перестанете ныть, то мы их никогда не найдем, - сказала Дарси и заработала два испепеляющих взгляда. Зато дело пошло дальше.  
Едва Тор исчез больше чем на сутки, Джейн сразу же забеспокоилась и потянулась было звонить агенту Коулсону. Но вспомнив, куда и к кому Тор собирался, она тут же связалась с Пеппер Поттс через того же Коулсона. Подтвердились худшие опасения - Тони Старка тоже на месте не было. А представить, что могут вытворить вместе Железный Человек и бог грома, было невозможно. Но именно этим, а также активными поисками "мальчиков" и занимались Пеппер с Джейн. Мисс Поттс сама предложила Джейн объединить усилия, или хотя бы не портить нервы в одиночку. Дарси увязалась с подругой за компанию, а также проследить, чтобы Джейн в приступе праведного гнева не выкинула чего-нибудь. И, по правде говоря, ей было страшно интересно побывать за так называемым "закулисьем супергероев". Сейчас девушки сидели в мастерской Старка и пытались придумать, как найти потерявшихся героев.  
\- Это все он, Локи, - сказала Пеппер, бросив на стол стопку местами нечетких фотографий с камер слежения.  
\- Ух ты, симпатичный, - оживилась Дарси, выбрав наиболее получившееся фото, - причем очень даже.  
\- Дарси, не отвлекайся.   
\- Мне пришлось два часа любезничать с Капитаном Америкой, чтобы получить эти данные, - Пеппер скривилась. - Локи появился на базе будто бы сам по себе, хотя на самом деле его откопал Коулсон. Сразу же нашел общий язык с Тони. В разговоре со всеми остальными напустил такого туману, что никто и не понял, а был ли этот Локи вообще? Они ушли с Тони неведомо куда через пару дней. Вот и все сведения.   
\- А как же Тор? - заволновалась Джейн.  
\- Тора, получается, вообще никто не видел. Но Ник Фьюри уверяет, что они ушли втроем.  
\- Трое в лодке, не считая костюма Железного Человека, - негромко сказала Дарси.  
Пеппер, не расслышав ее, продолжила:  
\- На этого Локи ничего нет. Никаких документов, никаких упоминаний в архивах, даже ФБР ничего не знает о нем.  
\- В википедии смотреть не пробовали? - хихикнула Дарси.  
\- А что там?  
\- Локи - брат Тора на самом деле. И они в каком-то смысле боги, но я склоняюсь к версии "люди из другого мира", - пояснила Джейн и открыла для Пеппер пару ссылок со скандинавскими легендами.  
\- Судя по тому, что этот Локи вытворял в мифах, скучно ребятам точно не будет.  
Все трое обреченно уставились в монитор компьютера.  
\- Так или иначе, мы не можем их найти, - констатировала Пеппер.  
\- А разве на Железном Человеке нет маячка или чего-то такого, что можно отследить отсюда?  
\- Нет, Тони был против этого. Он связывался со всеми сам - когда хотел и с кем хотел.  
\- Да уж... Куда они могли деться? - горестно спросила Джейн. Раз в несколько часов она переставала испытывать жгучее желание убить Тора и просто хотела его найти.  
\- Судя по тому, что нигде особых разрушений нет, они залегли на дно, - Дарси бегло просматривала карты районов, находящихся поблизости убежища "Мстителей".   
\- Я думаю, что искать стоит здесь.  
\- В лесу? - удивилась Джейн.  
-Ну да, твой Тор же как из лесу выбежал...  
\- Дарси!  
\- Погодите, - сказала Пеппер, вглядываясь в интернет-карту. - На этом участке раньше была куча секретных баз. Мне Коулсон рассказывал. Сейчас они не используются. Так что, вполне возможно, мы напали на след...

***

\- Смени полярность.  
\- Мгм.  
\- Бум. Бум. Бум.  
\- Все равно стучит.  
\- А так?  
\- Бум. Бум. Бум.  
\- Погоди.  
Тони залез на крышку двигателя и моментально определил источник звука. Тор стоял в самом свободном месте ангара, с размаху посылая молот в стену и ловя его.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
Тор обернулся, и посмотрел на Старка почти укоризненно.   
\- Ничего. Ничего особенного. У вас же есть занятие, так и работайте, я не хочу вам мешать.  
Тони почесал в затылке. Из-за двигателя высунулся Локи, сдвинул очки на нос и, скептически обозрев диспозицию, изрек:  
\- Ясно. Начинается.  
И тут же скрылся обратно.  
\- Что начинается? – насторожился Тони. Тор вернулся к швырянию молота.  
\- Слышал про Одинов сон? Вот. У Тора тоже есть что-то подобное. С той разницей, что называется это Торова хандра.   
\- Ну нет, братец, - отозвался Тор, подхватывая молот на лету, - хандрить у нас ты горазд. А у меня, может быть, инстинкт воина просыпается. Меня на битву потянуло со страшной силой!  
\- Каждый раз, когда тебя так «тянуло», ты тянул за собой нас, - проворчал Локи, залезая под крышку двигателя гипотетического стеллс-самолета, который Старку приспичило собирать под лозунгом «Что мы, хуже Людей Икс?».  
\- А ты и рад был потянуться, - язвительно ответил Тор.  
\- Ага, с тобой не потянешься. Слушай, - Локи забрался обратно на крышку, - а чего ты в Асгард не вернешься, а? Раз тебе тут скучно?   
Тор обиженно засопел.  
\- А там тоже скучно. Только по-другому скучно.  
Тони фыркнул. Локи вздохнул.  
\- Ну, извини, брат. Годзиллы у нас для тебя нет, - заявил трикстер, забираясь обратно в двигатель и изображая бурную техническую деятельность внутри.  
…  
\- То есть как это - нет?!  
Ник Фьюри стукнул пустой чашкой по столу. Полной она стать не успела – очередное ЧП отобрало у главы ЩИТа драгоценные секунды обеденного перерыва. Секретарь отдела, принесший дурную весть, нервно сжал папку в руках, ощущая в воздухе злость полковника.  
\- О-образца н-номер т-трин-надцать на месте нет… все п-проверено… с-сэр, - пролепетал он ещё раз.  
Фьюри рухнул обратно за стол и потер виски ладонями.  
\- Ладно. Сообщи Мстителям, пусть разберутся. А у меня обед! Я ухожу. Все ясно?!  
Секретарь испуганно закивал.  
…  
Тор ехал в город. Ехал на попутках. После разговора с новыми друзьями ничего другого не оставалось. Руки чесались и требовали драки. И Тору даже казалось, что его разорвет, ежели подраться не удастся. Был, конечно, вариант - отходить как следует младшего брата – все равно на Локи заживало, что на собаке. Но с другой стороны, это было бы неспортивно и слишком просто.  
До боли знакомая фура, проезжавшая мимо, приняла громовержца на борт.  
\- Садись, парень! Тебе куда? — смеясь, спросил водитель.  
\- В город, - Тор залез на сиденье и поставил молот.  
\- Славная колотушка, - заметил водитель.   
\- Ещё какая, - согласился Тор.  
\- А что ты ею делаешь?  
\- Бросаю.  
\- Шутишь.  
\- Не-а.  
Водитель прищурился.  
\- А ежели я кепку брошу, попадешь?  
\- Да запросто! — ухмыльнулся Тор.  
\- А давай!  
\- Согласен!  
Фура встала на обочине. Тор для пущего эффекта забрался на грузовую её половину.  
\- Кидай!  
Водитель размахнулся и кинул. Тор прицельно метнул молот, и прежде, чем кепка успела упасть, в нее два раза попала самая настоящая молния. Водитель пару минут обалдело разглядывал сожженную кепку, а потом, словно догадавшись о чем-то, попятился к двери кабины. Тор приготовился ловить молот. Но вот беда, наивный воин стал слишком близко к краю кузова. А водитель, насмерть перепуганный странным пассажиром, дал газу. И Тор полетел в речку, что текла вдоль дороги. Мьёлльнир отправился за ним.  
Дно у речки было песчаное, водоросли колыхались по бокам, и Тор отчетливо рассмотрел разноцветный срез берега. Не то чтобы ас не умел плавать. Но молот, словно обидевшись на хозяина, застрял в грунте, как в цементе, и не желал доставаться. Тут в голове Тора отчетливо прозвучал чей-то голос.  
\- Ты что, тонешь?  
\- Нет, - мысленно ответил Тор. – Я молот достать не могу.  
\- Идиот, - сказал голос. – Бросай, да всплывай поскорее.  
\- Не могу! Это, извините, больше чем оружие.  
\- Ну, как знаешь. Мое дело посоветовать, - откликнулся голос и затих.  
А молот так и не двинулся с места.  
«Все, - подумал Тор, - считайте, что я утонул».  
…  
\- Слушай… а все-таки зря мы так с Тором, - Старк поковырял отверткой бревно, на котором они с Локи сидели после сборки двигателя.  
\- Ничего, пускай. Перебесится, вернется, - Локи снял очки, протер их, и, зажмурившись, подставил бледное лицо солнцу. – Моему драгоценному брату полезны эмоциональные встряски, когда совсем делать нечего. Энергия не доходит до критической массы, а если вдруг дойдет…  
Тут солнце перекрыла непонятная тень. Тони выронил отвертку. Локи открыл глаза, а потом и рот.  
Солнце собой закрывал дюжий детина в синем трико и красных трусах поверх штанов. Сзади всего этого развевался алый плащ, а на груди помещалась изогнутая «S». Детина висел в воздухе метрах в двух над землей и укоризненно смотрел на друзей.  
\- Делать мне нечего, - раздраженно сказал он, не давая Локи и Старку опомниться, - асов из воды вытаскиваю!  
И на землю плюхнулся мокрый, обмотанный тиной Тор. В обнимку с Мьёлльниром. Оказавшись на земле, он поднялся на секунду и повернулся к своему спасителю:  
\- А я, может, и не просил меня вытаскивать! Я может… этим… как его… дайвингом занимался!  
Детина фыркнул, отсалютовал двум остальным участникам действа, и взмыл под облака, превратившись в темную точку.  
\- Это что вот сейчас вот было? - спросил Тони.  
\- Это был Супермен, если мне википедия не изменяет, - ответил Локи, подобрав челюсть с земли.  
\- Эй, ребята! А то, что я вернулся, это вам плевать?! — возмутился Тор.  
Тони и Локи посмотрели на громовержца не менее обалдело, чем на Супермена перед этим. А Тор, по-своему истолковав этот взгляд, вздохнул и поплелся в ангар, откуда тут же послышалась музыка заставки семичасовых новостей. Но вдруг она прервалась восторженным воплем:   
\- Йооотунский мороз! Вот это зверюга!  
Друзья бросились в ангар. Тор стоял перед телевизором, зажав в руке пульт. Глаза у него нехорошо блестели.  
Трясущееся изображение на экране под истеричные вопли корреспондента являло собой картину всегородского хаоса. По улице, помахивая сорокаметровым хвостом, шествовал динозавр какой-то неизвестной породы.  
\- Ну что, накаркал, прорицатель хренов? - едко ухмыльнулся Старк, поворачиваясь к Локи.  
\- Чтоб я ещё раз… - пробормотал тот, медленно оседая на табуретку перед телевизором.


	4. Chapter 4

— Ну как?  
— Либо убьётся, либо покалечится. Почему пломбир?  
— Фисташкового не было.  
Старк, закинув руки за голову, вытянулся в свеженаколдованном шезлонге и принялся за мороженое. Локи, который собственно, эти шезлонги и наколдовал, на ходу переделывал пломбир в фисташковое, но мороженое переделываться не хотелось, и магу пришлось довольствоваться реальностью. Едва завидев зверя на улице, Тор, окрыленный надеждой на хорошую битву, помчался в город. Старку и Локи оставалось только отправиться за ним.  
— Счет?  
— Пока один-один.  
Чуть поодаль разворачивалась эпическая битва между Тором и динозавром. Оба получили по мозгам: динозавр - молотом, Тор — хвостом, и теперь разошлись в разные концы улицы, оценивая противника и повреждения.  
— Поможем? — лениво спросил Старк.  
— Не надо. Я ж говорил, это его битва. Пар нужно выпускать, — тоном профессора на лекции откликнулся Локи. — А если не справится… я знаю, как уложить зверя одним заклинанием. Но пока не время.  
Тор пошел в лобовую. Динозавр не отступал. Грохот и молния, пыль столбом – и оба сидят на земле, пытаясь очухаться.  
— Так, любимый момент, — потер ладони Локи.  
— Так, я чего-то не понял, — Тор, поправляя плащ, завис в воздухе над расслабившимися союзниками. – А вы?  
— Извини, — развел руками Тони.  
— Засмотрелись, — ухмыльнулся Локи, доставая из воздуха жезл и пешком направляясь к ящеру.  
Ящер, который уже слегка отошел от встречи с Мьёлльниром, хищно созерцал мелкую зеленую фигурку. Локи воткнул жезл в землю метрах в ста от динозавра, и, став в наиболее удобную позу, проговорил:  
— Ну, иди же ко мне, детка!  
И «детка» пошла. У самой пасти маг поднял руку, и тварь покрылась ледяной коркой. Посреди полуразрушенного города появилась гигантская ледяная скульптура.  
Локи развернулся на каблуках и уже с видом победителя пошел обратно. Но тут сзади послышался зловещий треск. И тяжелое дыхание.  
Маг остановился. И пробормотал.  
— Вот ведь же… осечка.   
И щелкнул пальцами.  
Все трое тут же оказались в ангаре.  
— Ты что, сдурел?! – накинулся на Локи Старк. – Оно ж дальше попрет!  
— Что?! Я испугался! — парировал Локи.  
— Давай обратно! — поддержал Железного Человека Тор.  
Локи обречено щелкнул пальцами.  
— Мог уже и прямо в пасть. Для полного счастья, — прошипел Тони, когда желтоватые глаза чудища нависли над самыми головами героического трио – Локи слегка не рассчитал координаты.  
— Что теперь? — свистящим шепотом осведомился Тор, пока динозавр изучал их на предмет кого первым сожрать.  
— Врассыпную, — скомандовал Старк. – Три, два… ПОШЛИ!  
Описывать погоню нет смысла. Стоит только сказать, что к третьему часу мотания по относительно тихому городскому парку, куда горе-героям удалось загнать чудовище, динозавр еле-еле переставлял лапы. То ли завод у него кончился, то ли порода была хлипкая… как бы там ни было, сердце рептилии не выдержало, и несчастная зверушка рухнула прямо в пруд, распугав уток и отдыхающих.   
— Нокаут, — сообщил Тор, ставя ногу на голову чудовища. – Ребята… мы ж победили!  
— Молодца! — хлопнул его по плечу Тони.  
— Я, конечно, не хочу портить вам праздник, — заметил Локи. – Но… куда мы денем тушу?  
Воцарилось молчание.  
— Ладно, что бы вы без меня делали, — маг в очередной раз щелкнул пальцами.  
Туша пропала. В парке сам собой навелся относительный порядок. Город, немало потерпевший от битвы, тоже выглядел получше.  
— Слушай, — подозрительно покосился на трикстера Тони. – А куда ты тушу дел?  
— А угадай, — загадочно улыбнулся Локи.

***  
Ник Фьюри отошел на обед. Всего на пару минут, в ближайшую закусочную.  
И уже готов был благодарить Небеса за то, что это сделал.  
Потому что посреди здания ЩИТа лежала недвижимая туша образца номер тринадцать.

***  
— Твою… же ж... Эдду.  
Иголка пыталась раздвоиться. Тор прицелился, но ничего не получилось — нитка только погнулась и распушилась на конце.   
— На, — Локи, не отвлекаясь от монитора, сунул брату нитковдеватель. — Нам однозначно нужна хоть одна женщина. Хотя бы для моральной поддержки во время починки одежды.   
— Или меткий стрелок, — Тор, высунув язык, принялся увлеченно зашивать дыру на штанах, оставшуюся от динозаврового удара. — Слыхал я про одного эльфа. Так тот попадал в муху за сто шагов. А ниткой в иголку не глядя...  
— Что-то, а вот стрелок бы нам не помешал, — задумчиво заметил Старк, выключая сварочный аппарат и поднимая маску — работа над собственным стеллсом продвигалась. — На нашем складе такой богатый арсенал, а по сути, он никому из нас не нужен. В моём костюме уже есть всё, что надо, у Тора есть Мьёлльнир, а ты вообще преимущественно магией пользуешься. Меня эта ситуация просто вымораживает — прости, Локи, — вещи должны работать!   
Тони отложил аппарат и маску в сторону и спрыгнул с частично собранного корпуса.  
— А ещё этот самолёт. Если честно, он у меня первый. Нет-нет-нет! — торопливо замахал руками Старк, увидев, как вытягиваются лица асов. — Не беспокойтесь, соберём мы его правильно. Но с начинкой возникают вопросы. В частности, по системам наведения.   
— Но ты же производил автоматическое оружие. И костюм Железного Человека…  
— Да, да… — Тони с досадой потёр лицо, — я мог бы запрограммировать чудесный автопилот, а вот дальше вся фишка как раз в том, чтобы управлял человек. Костюм я делал полностью под себя, а тут схема должна быть универсальной, но куда сложнее, чем управление, скажем, той же ракетной установкой. Короче, нам нужен профессиональный стрелок.  
— Да где ж мы его найдём? — махнул рукой Тор. — Мы в город не выбираемся, не то что к эльфам в гости...  
— К эльфам не ходим. А вот посетить пещеру одноглазого гоблина стоило бы, — прищурился Локи. И прежде, чем кто-нибудь успел хоть слово сказать, исчез в неизвестном направлении.

 

Ник Фьюри вернулся в свой кабинет, сжимая в руках вожделенную чашку супа. Но, видимо, ему снова не суждено было пообедать: прямо посреди стола Фьюри, сложив ноги по-турецки, восседал Локи. В полном обмундировании: сверкающий доспех, шлем с рогами, изумрудный плащ свешивается на пол, а боевой шест лежит на коленях — незваный гость производил неизгладимое впечатление. Хуже было, только когда он в том же виде на пару со Старком уплетал бургеры.  
— Локи.  
— Полковник.  
Гость определённо не собирался освобождать стол — Фьюри с явным сожалением отставил чашку с супом на подоконник и, намереваясь поскорее разобраться с визитёром, спросил:  
— Думаю, вы пришли извиниться?  
— За что? - улыбнулся трикстер. - За ту невинную шутку? Ну что вы, хороших розыгрышей мне для вас не жаль…  
Не успел он договорить, как со всех сторон завопили сирены сигнализации, а окна и дверной проём перекрыли решётки. Локи вскочил и уже собрался пробиваться с боем, но тут заметил, что Фьюри сам в шоке от происходящего (тем более что упавшая решётка разбила чашку с супом, а тот был куриный, с сухариками… эх).   
Полковник спешно принялся проверять посты по рации. Когда ему, наконец, доложили, в чём проблема, Фьюри заметно расслабился и приказал задержать хулигана. Но тут, с некоторым опозданием, сработала ещё и система пожарной защиты: с потолка хлынула вода. Локи быстренько наколдовал себе магический зонтик, ровно над собой, Фьюри оставалось только обтекать.  
— …нет! Отставить! — рявкнул он в рацию. — Привести его ко мне, сейчас же!  
И Фьюри принялся с остервенением вколачивать в компьютер коды отключения тревоги. Система капризничала, полковник отплёвывался от воды и нервно дёргал глазом, в конце концов, он отключил к чертям всё и перезапустил систему.  
Сирена заглохла, вода перестала, и решётки поднялись, Фьюри посмотрел на Локи, как будто это тот был виноват, и отправился за полотенцем.  
Локи на это только хмыкнул и, протерев полированную поверхность полой плаща, снова уселся на стол. По правде говоря, он сам точно не знал, зачем заявился в ЩИТ, и о чём собирается говорить с Фьюри — уж точно не извиняться. Но чутьё мага подсказывало: то, что он ищет, найдётся именно здесь.

Через несколько минут Фьюри вернулся, в сухой одежде и с картонным стаканчиком из кофеавтомата в руках, и уселся за стол, недовольно поглядывая на Локи — полковник малодушно надеялся, что за время его отсутствия гость исчезнет туда, откуда пришёл. Локи, в свою очередь, с завистью косился на стаканчик — сварить нормальный кофе никто из обитателей склада был неспособен. "Зато, кажется, Старку теперь есть партийное задание!"  
Под взглядом мага кофе моментально остыл, только что ледяной корочкой не покрылся. Фьюри с отвращением отодвинул стаканчик, но "поблагодарить" Локи не успел — в кабинете появились несколько человек конвоя, волочащие за собой молодого белобрысого парня в энергонаручниках.  
Полковник поднялся навстречу и сурово оглядел задержанного.  
— Бартон! Снова. Что ж вам не сидится-то?!   
Парень вскинулся было отвечать, но Фьюри предупредительно выставил палец и кивнул одному из охранников:  
— Говорите вы, Джоунс!  
— Да, сэр! Бартон явился на четырнадцатый пост и отстрелил аварийный датчик, сэр!  
— Да врёшь ты всё! - возмутился блондин. - Не так дело было…  
— Молчать! - рявкнул Фьюри и, услышав за спиной покашливание, повернулся ко всё ещё сидящему на столе гостю.  
— Мистер Джоунс действительно врёт, или, во всяком случае, недоговаривает, - полируя жезл случайной салфеточкой, как бы между прочим, сообщил Локи. - Так что отпустите парня.  
Фьюри задумался, но решил, что в этом вопросе на трикстера можно положиться.  
— Ладно, - вернулся он к допросу, - рассказывайте… только предельно коротко!  
— Оу-кей! Я пришёл в ангар, ну, то есть, на четырнадцатый пост, и мы поспорили с Джоунсом, что я не попаду в датчик сигнализации, тот, который за третьей балкой…  
— Сэр, я был уверен, что не попадёт! Там метров тридцать, и балка…  
— Но он попал! - восторженно отметил очевидное Локи.  
— Ха! Как два пальца об асфальт! С тебя, кстати, двадцатка, Джоунс…  
— Замолчите все! - Фьюри обвёл окружающий цирк свирепым взглядом. - Джоунс, на гауптвахту пойдёте! А вас, Бартон, в лабораторию, на опыты пора отправить! Там как раз не хватает живого материала!  
— А нам как раз не хватает специалиста по системам наведения, - внезапно расплылся Локи в подозрительно невинной улыбке.  
— Что? — вытаращил Фьюри единственный глаз. Локи щёлкнул пальцами и исчез. На пол с печальным звяканьем упали пустые энергонаручники.


	5. Chapter 5

— Господа! Полюбуйтесь на мой улов, — появляясь посреди ангара, сообщил Локи.  
Все обернулись.  
— Нам нужен был стрелок с острым глазом, который, не побоюсь этого слова, ЩИТу глаза колет. Вуаля!  
Маг взмахнул руками, и из зеленой вспышки появился молодой человек. Он с трудом, но устоял на ногах и принялся ошеломлённо оглядываться. Тор и Старк в свою очередь рассматривали "улов", а затем медленно, нехорошо так, повернулись в сторону Локи.   
— Это кто?! – наконец оформил общую мысль Тони.   
— Это, это… Тебя как зовут?  
— То есть, ты просто взял и притащил неизвестно кого на наш секретный Склад?!  
Локи, который как раз успел сменить божественное облачение на свой "домашний" вид, резко сдёрнул с носа очки и возмутился:  
— А что я, что я? У вас возникла проблема — я её решил, нет чтоб спасибо сказать…  
— Тебе ещё и спасибо?..  
Локи и Старк надвигались друг на друга, размахивая один паяльником, другой – очками (причём последние, окутавшись зеленоватым сиянием, выглядели не менее угрожающе), но тут их прервал жизнерадостный возглас новоприбывшего парня:  
— О, а этого я знаю! — парень указывал на Тора. — Я тебя чуть не подстрелил однажды! А железяку свою, я смотрю, ты всё-таки вытащил? Молодец! Кстати, классно ты тогда колсоновских ребят отделал, я аж проникся.  
Тор озадаченно, но польщенно улыбнулся и погладил рукоять Мьёлльнира.  
— Ну и вас, мистер Старк, конечно все знают, — гость обращался уже к Тони. — А зовут меня Бартон, Клинт Бартон, можно Хоукай, это потому, что я самый зоркий в мире, у меня и справка есть. Этот зелёный сказал, что вам стрелок нужен — это вы по адресу, лучше не найдёте. А из чего стрелять? Я из всего могу, хотя, конечно, больше свой лук люблю, но он в ЩИТе остался… Кстати, спасибо, что вытащил! Клинт, — парень протянул трикстеру руку, — а вы?..  
— Локи.   
"Лауфейсон. Фамилия такая", — хотел уточнить он по привычке, но Клинт уже с энтузиазмом тряс руку мага.  
— Спасибо! Ни за какие коврижки к ним не вернусь! Скучные они там какие-то, даже поговорить не с кем. Фьюри уже в который раз в лабораторию отправить грозился, сейчас бы точно на опыты сдал. Не-не, я лучше здесь. Кстати, а где «здесь»? Я пойду посмотрю?..  
Старк посмотрел на Тора, на добытчика-Локи и задумчиво почесал нос остывшим паяльником. Потом пожал плечами и кивнул. Мол, пусть остаётся.  
— …а кухня тут есть? О, отлично! Сейчас я такую яичницу сварганю, вы ж не против? А то я из-за Фьюри без обеда…

 

Фьюри минуты две созерцал пустое место, где только что был хулиган-стрелок. Потом расслабился и расправил плечи. А потом дал отбой конвою. И, отправляясь за новой порцией кофе, почти довольно пробормотал себе под нос:  
— Ну что ж, Локи, на этот раз ты нам даже помог. Одной проблемой меньше.

***  
— Это как называется?!  
— Это каша! И она рада вас видеть! — сияя, сообщил вновь прибывший член команды.  
Друзья ещё раз посмотрели в свои тарелки. Поверх гречи возлежали две крохотные яичницы — глаза, нос изображала оливка, а тонкая полоска красного сладкого перца выступала в роли рта.  
Старк хмыкнул и принялся за еду. Тор уже успел оприходовать две тарелки. Локи осторожно ковырнул яичницу вилкой и тоже стал есть.  
Надо сказать, новый член команды отличался креативностью, умом и сообразительностью. А ещё меткостью, в чем несколько раз убедился Локи лично, правда, против воли — когда Тор поспорил с Клинтом, что лук — это фольклор, и вообще. Клинт почти обиделся, и, пустив стрелу из новенького лука, который нашелся в арсенале, попал в яблоко на другом конце зала. Все бы ничего, если бы это яблоко не находилось в тот момент в руке Локи, который чуть не поседел, когда в сочную мякоть фрукта, аккурат между его собственных пальцев, вонзилась стрела.  
Однако самым выдающимся талантом новенького можно было считать бесконечную полубесцельную болтовню обо всем на свете. Создавалось впечатление, что рот у него не закрывается в принципе - ну, мало ли, строил догадки Тони, суставы больные.  
— По-моему, у него можно диагностировать наличие отсутствия костных структур в языке, — язвил в ответ Локи, и пил чай, давно остывший потому, что за свежим кипятком надо было идти через зал. А в зале...  
— А в монету?  
— Без проблем!  
...шли военные действия.   
Страшнее всего оказалось то, что Клинт и Тор спелись и теперь активно убивали время на пару.   
— Аплодисменты, господа, они нашли друг друга, — бормотал Тони, поливая из чайника балку в холодильной камере, которую громовержец и стрелок, что вызвались принести Старку нужный ему аппарат, лизнули вместе, на спор. Правда, с двух разных сторон. И поливать было не очень удобно. Локи только мрачно вздохнул и щелчком пальцев освободил товарищей из ледяного плена.  
— Слушай, я вот скоро поверю, что те сто двадцать зеркал, которые нечаянно гномам перебил, и правда приносят несчастье, — выдал маг после первой недели под одной крышей с Хоукаем.  
— Ээ... а как, если не секрет? — Тони чуть не выронил в недра почти собранного самолета разводной ключ.   
— Зацепился. А они у них так стоят... в общем, дальше был принцип домино, и если бы не портал, гномы бы меня на месте убили, — Локи снял очки и потер лицо руками.  
— Что, уже жалеешь?  
— Нет. Осознаю, почему Фьюри не давал ему говорить... — мрачно пояснил Локи.  
Утром, как раз перед этим, Локи отчаянно пытался свести воедино и восстановить записи архивов Склада. И это почти получилось. Но тут явился Хоукай. Он снова болтал. Он болтал. И болтал... кончилось все тем, что, доказывая магу что-то, он полез в Википедию с его компьютера, остановил компиляцию, подвесил БИОС и снес систему. Как - Локи гадал до сих пор. Тони тогда только посмеялся. А потом Хоукай пришел и к нему.  
— Ой, а этот чего? А это куда? А вам зачем? А я вот слышал, нейтронные отвертки... нет, вы что, я совсем не хочу ключом по голове, эй! Мистер Старк!  
…  
После инцидента с балкой Тони бросил невзначай:  
— Вы б ещё лампочку в рот запихнуть попытались.  
— Точно! — подхватил Хоукай. — А спорим, я засуну?  
— Врешь! Я быстрее!  
Стоит заметить, что весь ум и сообразительность не спасали Клинта от любви к безрассудным пари и спорам, на которые подбить его было проще простого. Лампочки были тут же найдены, пари разбито, и Старку оставалось только обреченно наблюдать. Локи не стал вытаскивать лампочки сразу, справедливо рассудив, что так и продуктов меньше уйдет, и тише будет. Когда же провинившиеся наконец освободились и помчались дальше вляпываться в то, во что ещё не влипла ни нога человека, ни нога аса, Локи, глядя куда-то в пространство, сказал Старку:  
— А вот представь себе, Тони, целый город таких. И ты ещё спрашиваешь, почему я прыгнул.

Впрочем, сколько веревочке ни виться, а конец будет. И конец этот настал терпению Локи, который, по иронии судьбы, вечно попадался под оружейные эксперименты Хоукая. Так, в один прекрасный день, Хоукай нечаянно чуть не пригвоздил Локи к доске с картами и фотографиями, висевшей над терминалом.  
— Так, Чингачгук Меткий Глаз Кривые Руки! — возопил маг, выдергивая стрелу из рукава. — Ещё раз ты...  
— А что, что сразу я? Я и не в тебя-то целился! — немедленно среагировал Клинт, — смещенка это! Тор просил показать! А что, знаете, как пуля в таких случаях летит? Это же вообщеее! А ещё...  
Локи щёлкнул пальцами, и Хоукай заткнулся на середине фразы.  
\- Вот так. Теперь этот словесный фонтан нам не угрожает.  
Старк недоверчиво посмотрел на мага, потом на озадаченно притихшего Бартона. Повисла пауза. Клинт по-прежнему молчал и никак не комментировал.   
\- Не знаю, что ты там наколдовал, но надеюсь, это будет работать, - и Тони суеверно поплевал через плечо и постучал по дереву.  
\- Кто там? - отозвался Клинт.  
\- Чего? - не понял Тони.   
Он был готов взвыть, что колдовство не подействовало, но Тор, который хорошо знал своего братца, уже догадался, что происходит. И тоже постучал по верстаку.  
\- Кто там? - снова спросил Клинт.  
Тук-тук-тук.  
\- Кто там?  
Тук-тук-тук.  
\- Кто там?  
Тор зашёлся смехом, не обращая внимания на возмущённый взгляд Хоукая, и продолжал стучать.  
\- Кто там, кто там, кто там?  
До Старка тоже дошло, и он довольно ухмыльнулся, наблюдая, как бесится незатыкаемый Бартон, не в силах что-нибудь сделать с веселящимся громовержцем.  
\- Ты сегодня на высоте, братишка!  
\- Как и всегда… - Локи с ложной скромностью поправил очки. - Только ты прекращай давай, а то он, из-за невозможности ответить, тебя банально пристрелит.  
\- Блестяще, Локи! Только почему "Кто там"? - поинтересовался Старк. - Ты бы его песне какой-нибудь научил, или стихотворению…   
\- А ты его когда-нибудь в душе слышал?! - не согласился Тор. - Пусть уж лучше так!  
\- Да-да, - подтвердил Локи. - А от стихов никакой пользы.  
\- А какая польза от этого "Кто там"?  
\- А такая. Ему всё равно пока делать нечего. Но чтобы совсем молчал, тоже неудобно. Вот не будет нас на базе, придёт кто-нибудь, постучится, а Клинт его спросит "Кто там"? Я его, кстати, и на звонки так реагировать заколдовал…

 

***

С момента появления Тони Старка, Локи и Тора на заброшенной базе прошло уже три недели, и многие проблемы, с которыми они столкнулись, были счастливо разрешены. Например, с готовкой теперь справлялся свежепринятый в команду Хоукай, а с его излишней болтливостью успешно справлялось заклинание Локи. Нет, Клинт не все время ходил заколдованный, в самом деле, они же не изверги какие. Но как только количество болтовни веселого стрелка начинало упрямо стремиться к бесконечности, Локи, не отвлекаясь от занятий, лениво щелкал пальцами, и наступала блаженная тишина. Изредка прерываемая фразами «Кто там?».   
Итак, с готовкой справлялся Хоукай, уборкой изредка занимался Локи, с помощью все того же коронного щелчка пальцами. Однако делал он это нечасто – большую часть времени герои, погрузившись в собственные дела и мысли, просто не замечали окружающего бардака. Мужчины, что поделать. Для стирки же существовала современная стиральная машина. Казалось бы, чего еще желать? Полная свобода действий, мыслей, совести, и никакого недовольства. Просто мечта для любого мужчины.  
Но опытным путем выяснилось, что Тони Старк мечтал вовсе не об этом. Все чаще и чаще он вспоминал про Пеппер. Честно говоря, чем больше времени проходило, тем более виноватым Тони себя чувствовал. Исчез неизвестно куда, без предупреждения, отключил все телефоны и другие контакты. Она, наверное, так волнуется за него, бедненькая. Эта мысль не давала Старку спокойно спать и ковыряться во внутренностях проектируемого самолета с чистой совестью. Потому что совесть на самом деле была нечиста. Тони долго думал, что можно сделать с проблемой и как ее разрешить, чтобы при этом не засветить их координаты. Ему страшно хотелось поговорить с Пеппер по телефону, а еще лучше – увидеться, но письмо на этом этапе тоже сойдет.  
\- Эй, Локи, слушай, у меня к тебе вопрос, - сказал Тони, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
\- Ммм? – Локи отвлекся от процесса взлома какого-то засекреченного сайта с помощью мозгов и магии, и вопросительно приподнял очки.  
\- Ты можешь телепортировать какой-нибудь предмет в определенную точку? Если, допустим, я дам координаты?  
\- Смотря что за предмет, и на какое расстояние, - хмыкнул тот.  
\- Всего лишь один небольшой листок бумаги.  
\- Листок бумаги? – удивленно вскинул брови Локи.  
\- Ну да. Завернутый в другой листок, - сказал Тони.   
Локи окончательно оторвался от компьютера, снял очки и хорошенько протер глаза, прежде чем скептически взглянуть на Старка.  
\- Ну, письмо в конверте, - объяснил тот.  
\- А, письмо. Конечно могу, а что?  
\- Да понимаешь… Надо мне письмо отправить так, чтобы наши координаты не сдать. Письмо девушке моей. То есть помощнице. То есть, помощнице, которая моя девушка на самом деле, - Тони окончательно запутался в словах. – Я и так у нее после этого побега буду прощение месяца два выпрашивать, так что можно начинать уже сейчас.  
Локи мученически закатил глаза.  
\- У вас с Тором сезонное обострение, что ли? Этот тоже по своей Джейн тоскует, ты вот… Как хорошо, что Хоукай настолько болтлив, что длительные отношения ему не грозят… Да ладно, не смотри так на меня! Отправлю я твое письмо, только напиши его сначала.  
\- Окей, через пять минут будет! – просиял Тони.

Через полчаса Старк понял, что насчет пяти минут он сильно погорячился. Итогом всех умственных потуг Тони были две фразы: «Здравствуй, дорогая Пеппер. Живу я хорошо, просто замечательно». Затем он еще немного подумал и извинился за внезапное исчезновение. И вот тут действительно завис. Тони как раз выбирал: написать дальше про погоду, или про то, что их здесь неплохо кормят с недавнего времени, как вдруг услышал страшный шум в своем личном ангаре.   
\- Хоукай! Тор! Если хоть что-нибудь сдвинется с места – поймаю и убью! – зарычал Старк и поспешил на место событий, оставив письмо.  
Он не увидел, что после него к почти чистому листу бумаги подошел задумчивый Тор и что-то размашисто накарябал, от усердия сломав карандаш. Не увидел Тони и то, как следующим подошел Хоукай, и, задумчиво куснув обломок карандаша, что-то быстро-быстро застрочил в письме. Хоукая отогнал Локи. Он задумчиво взглянул на получившееся коллективное письмо, добавил в конце пару строк от себя, и, вложив его в аккуратный конверт, телепортировал прямиком на стол в лабораторию Старка.  
Тони очень удивился, когда не нашел начатое письмо.  
\- А где… - спросил он.  
\- Отправил, - ответил Локи и отмахнулся от Старка – не мешай, мол.  
Тони прикинул, что несчастные две строчки и какие-никакие извинения лучше, чем ничего. И, может быть, даже в его стиле. И Пеппер будет меньше злиться.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда Дарси вошла в лабораторию Старка, ей сразу же показалось, что что-то случилось. В воздухе навязчиво пахло валерьянкой и совсем чуть-чуть виски. За столом сидела всхлипывающая Пеппер, которая уже не рыдала, а вытирала покрасневшие глаза платком. Какие-то разбитые детали, валяющиеся вокруг стола, показывали, что истерика действительно была, причем весьма бурная. Рядом с Пеппер сидела Джейн, которая сочувственно гладила ее по руке и изредка придвигала к ней то стакан с водой, то уже почти опустевший стакан с виски. Увидев Дарси, она раздраженно махнула ей рукой: мол, молчи и не высовывайся, раз пришла.   
\- Довел, поганец, довел, - всхлипывала Пеппер. – Я ведь лучшие годы на него убила. Нет, я не жалуюсь, Джейн, ты не подумай. Будь у меня еще раз выбор, я бы выбрала его, но… То что он делает - это просто выходит за рамки! Было время, когда я в него влюблена была, очень сильно. Все мечтала, что он оценит меня. Замуж позовет. Куда там.   
\- А может и позовет, чего ты? – ласково утешала Джейн.  
\- А теперь мне страшно, что позовет! Я боюсь, действительно боюсь! Поженимся мы, а он улетит и подорвется где-нибудь! Или если у нас ребенок будет. Проснется утром «А где папа?» - а нету папы! Папа улетел плохих дядек убивать. Или просто с дружками сбежал на чертову базу и маме ни черта не сказал! – тут Пеппер залпом допила виски и швырнула стакан в стену. Джейн лишь вздохнула.   
Дарси аккуратно примостилась на какой-то стул, смахнув с сидения осколки, и приготовилась пережидать бурю.  
\- А вот я сейчас думаю, может и не нужен мне парень из Асгарда… - задумчиво сказала Джейн.  
У Дарси отпала челюсть. Пеппер перестала тереть глаза и уставилась на Джейн.  
\- Ты-то чего, дорогая? Да у тебя Тор – золото, а не мужик! Добрый, честный, сильный…  
\- Да уж. А еще он бог. Милое такое дополнение.  
\- Джейн, хоть ты и мой научный руководитель, но позволь, я скажу, - выдала наконец Дарси, собрав слова. – Мы угрохали чертову тучу времени, чтобы найти его, мы сконструировали телепорт между мирами, да мы прорыв в науке совершили только ради того, чтобы вы сошлись! И я буду твоей подружкой на свадьбе, даже если чтобы привести вас обоих к алтарю, нужно будет оббегать пол-Америки!  
\- Ого, - только и смогла сказать Джейн. – Я и не знала, что ты так переживаешь.  
\- Я тоже, - буркнула Дарси. – Но страдания должны окупаться или, по крайней мере, быть во имя чего-то. А вообще, какая муха вас укусила? С чего это вы решили опустить руки?  
\- Да вот, полюбуйся. Тони Старк вышел на связь, называется, - Пеппер придвинула к Дарси лист бумаги, исписанный простым карандашом. Дарси поправила очки и начала читать.  
Начиналось письмо довольно ровными буквами и вполне прилично:  
«Здравствуй, дорогая Пеппер. Живу я хорошо, просто замечательно. Извини, что я исчез вот так и ничего тебе не сказал. И что все телефоны отключил, понимаешь, я сейчас очень занят…»  
Следующим абзацем были уже буквы покрупнее, словно писал недавно освоивший алфавит ребенок.   
«У нас тут очень скучно, но ребята стараются, чтобы было весело. Вчера на тренировке я немного зазевался и неловко уронил молот. Со мной ничего не случилось, так, спину потянул. Но заорал я так, что испугал Локи за стеной, и он испортил какую-то важную программу. Он так разозлился, что превратил меня на полдня в собаку. У меня лапы болели сильно, и хвост отваливался. Не жизнь, короче. А еще я хочу сказать, что очень по тебе скуча…»  
На этом месте крупный почерк обрывался жирным росчерком – видимо, в руках пишущего сломался карандаш. Следующий абзац был написан так коряво, что Дарси с трудом разбирала буквы.  
«Пишу я вам, дорогая Пеппер, потому что обратиться больше не к кому. Я опять наболтал больше лимита и теперь могу только писать, ах, какая жалость. Мне здесь нравится, лучше, чем у Фьюри в конторке с тупыми охранниками, которые ведутся «на слабо». Но проблема-то в том, что эти как раз не ведутся! Повлияйте на них как-нибудь, дорогая Пеппер, я много о вас слышал, вы необыкновенная, остановите беспредел! Ведь я же ничего не сделал – только чуть-чуть подвинул одну детальку в ангаре у Старка, а он так разорался, будто я у него завтрак отнял. Кошмар, да и только. Что за люди. Очень плохо без же… КТО ТАМ, КТО ТАМ, КТО ТАМ»  
На этом моменте Дарси не выдержала и расхохоталась.  
\- Ну как, хорошее письмо? – саркастично спросила Пеппер.  
\- Отличное. Второй абзац точно писал Тор, спорю на свой айпод. Автора третьего абзаца не знаю, но горю желанием познакомиться, нескучный парень, наверное.  
\- Ты читай, читай, - сказала Джейн.  
Последний абзац был написан очень мелко, но разборчиво. Буквы были немного угловатые и скошенные вправо.  
«Как вы уже поняли, милая Пеппер, все у нас здесь хорошо. Было бы еще лучше, если бы некоторые личности не мешали работать, или хотя бы не уничтожали всю работу предыдущей недели, совершенно случайно, конечно же. Но мы вполне справляемся. Передавайте привет Нику Фьюри при случае. Я бы еще предложил пинок, но вы же леди, так что передайте просто большое человеческое «спасибо» за отличную подготовку кадров. Он поймет.  
Люблю, целую. Искренне ваши, пусть и далекие, Энтони Старк и его друзья»  
Дарси коротко присвистнула.  
\- Последний автор коллективного послания - наверное, тот самый неуловимый Локи.   
\- Именно, но это нам абсолютно ничего не дает, - вздохнула Джейн. – Правда, мы можем отдать этот кусочек письма на графологическую экспертизу, или к колдунье вуду. Но в обоих случаях это будет безрезультатно.  
\- Все понятно. Непонятно только одно – с чего это вы вдруг распустили сопли и решили прекратить поиски? Да мы теперь просто обязаны намылить шею этим наглецам!  
\- Да, - Пеппер уже не плакала, а выглядела собранной и уверенной, как и всегда. – Пришла пора задействовать козыри. У меня имеются другие источники информации, помимо Коулсона и Фьюри. 

Агент Натали Романова аккуратно надорвала пакетик с сахаром, ссыпала его содержимое в кофе, размешала и сделала пару глотков. И только после этого соизволила сфокусировать свое внимание на собеседницах. Пеппер, Джейн и Дарси стоически ожидали, пока Романова закончит свои манипуляции.  
\- Что ж, мне очень приятно, что вы позвали меня пообедать, а тем более в мой обеденный перерыв, - наконец начала она. - Сказать по правде, у нас в офисе невозможно нормально поесть - постоянно что-то случается.   
\- А что, правда, что Годзилла сбежала как раз во время обеденного перерыва? - вклинилась Дарси.  
\- Увы, - вздохнула Наташа. - Слухами земля полнится, как я понимаю. Вот уже и известно все стало.  
Под столом Джейн коротко стукнула Дарси ногой, чтобы та больше не задавала глупых вопросов. Или хотя бы подождала, пока они закончат с делами.  
\- Натали, я ужасно рада тебя видеть, честно. Но нам понадобилась твоя помощь, - сказала Пеппер.  
\- Это я уже поняла.  
\- Дело в том, что мы никак не можем найти Тони и его новых асгардских друзей. Ты не знаешь, где они могут находиться?  
\- А почему я должна знать? - Наташа удивленно приподняла тонкие брови, делая большой глоток кофе.  
\- Брось, Натали, мы же работали с тобой, и я знаю, на что ты способна. Ты же не успокоишься, пока не добудешь всю интересующую информацию. Поэтому ты такой хороший агент, - многозначительно сказала Пеппер.  
Романова задумчиво накрутила прядь волос на палец. Даже Дарси было видно, что она действительно что-то знает и попросту ломается, не хочет выдавать секрет просто так. Или раздумывает, что за это можно получить.  
\- Нам действительно очень нужно найти их. Пеппер тогда сможет побить Тони, а Джейн - поговорить с Тором, который ей то ли парень, то ли жених, то ли еще кто-то, - сказала Дарси, заработав еще один чувствительный пинок.  
\- А ты-то туда зачем рвешься? - усмехнулась Романова.  
\- Чтобы все обошлось без жертв, конечно же. Я представляю третью, незаинтересованную сторону. Нейтрал я.  
Натали еще несколько раз томно вздохнула, посмотрела на часы, в окно, в собственную чашку и достала мобильный из сумочки.  
\- Две недели назад я бы вам действительно не помогла, девочки. В команде помимо Железного Человека и сурового скандинавского парня из другого мира, есть еще один персонаж, который блокирует все способы их поиска. Это Локи, вы уже наслышаны о нем, верно? Даже Ник Фьюри не знает, где они находятся, да, по-моему, и не горит желанием узнавать, - Наташа открыла в телефоне навигатор и показала какую-то местность с отмеченным красным крестиком объектом.  
\- Они здесь.  
\- Дарси... - начала Джейн.  
\- Уже ловлю, - отозвалась та.  
\- Но как ты узнала? - поразилась Пеппер.  
\- Локи просчитал все и закрыл все каналы информации, по которым их могли засечь. Но в одном он здорово ошибся. Не стоило ему принимать в команду Хоукая.  
\- Кого? - изумились девушки.  
\- Стрелок из нашего подразделения, Клинт Бартон. Супер-меткий, как вы понимаете. Но ужасно болтливый. Мы с ним довольно плотно общаемся, с ним невозможно общаться не плотно, - тут Романова немного замялась, - короче говоря, Локи то ли не успел изъять у него КПК, то ли забыл, но Клинт умудрился отправить мне пару сообщений. Засечь координаты было делом пяти минут.  
\- Но почему ты тогда не сказала Фьюри, что знаешь, где они?   
Натали пожала плечами.  
\- Прямого приказа не поступало. К тому же, я подозреваю, что у шефа скоро нервный тик от этого Локи начнется.  
\- Да, Локи просто феномен какой-то, у нас он чуть больше месяца, его никто толком не видел, но при этом о нем все говорят, - заинтересовано протянула Дарси.  
\- Спасибо, Натали, - сказала Пеппер и от избытка чувств обняла ее. - Ты нас просто выручила. Как мне тебя отблагодарить?  
\- Пустяки, - отмахнулась та. - Обычная женская солидарность. Жаль, я не увижу лицо Старка во время вашего появления.  
Девушки попрощались с Романовой и двинулись к выходу из кафе, когда Натали попросила Дарси задержаться. По поводу учебы, как объяснила она.  
\- Скажи, Дарси, тебе же в колледже осталось совсем немного, чтобы доучиться, верно?  
\- Да, мелочи, несколько научных работ, половину из которых мне рецензирует Джейн, - Дарси все еще не понимала, куда она клонит.  
\- А если ты доучишься экстерном, работы эти сделаешь на раз-два и будешь работать в ЩИТе? - Романова испытующе взглянула на Дарси.  
\- Хм. Заманчивое предложение. И что я для этого должна сделать?  
\- О, всего ничего. Узнай во время вашего визита к героям-беглецам как можно больше об этом Локи.  
\- Стучать на бога лжи? - Дарси поднялась со стула. - Простите, но я пока еще в своем уме. Да и вообще эти дела не сильно люблю. Доучиться я и сама могу, а в ЩИТе работать не сильно-то и тянет.  
\- Эй, успокойся, я вовсе не заставляю тебя "стучать", как ты выразилась. Просто Джейн и Пеппер будут разбираться со своими парнями, а ты пообщайся с Локи, потом расскажешь мне свои впечатления.  
\- Если он захочет со мной общаться.  
\- Ты себя недооцениваешь, - Натали тепло улыбнулась. - Понимаешь, Дарси, почему их никто не трогает... То, что они там конструируют, может вполне сгодиться на благо Америки. А может и наоборот. Этот Локи - никто о нем ничего не знает. Нам нужно мнение как раз нейтрального человека. Стоит ли ему доверять?  
\- Вы боитесь, - заключила Дарси.  
\- И это тоже. Но вообще хотелось бы в дальнейшем сотрудничать с ним. А пока хотя бы просто узнать, что это за фрукт такой.

Над головой со свистом пролетел табурет. Дарси вновь скрылась за перевернутым креслом – попытка выглянуть оказалась не самой лучшей идеей. А само кресло, в которое уже два или три раза попало что-то тяжелое, уже точно не казалось таким надежным убежищем. Пеппер и Тони опять сорвались на крик, и Дарси подумала, что несколько секунд, пока они будут орать друг на друга, они не будут швыряться. А значит, можно попытаться сменить место дислокации. Она по-пластунски поползла до дивана, поминутно оглядываясь и поэтому не замечая того, что за диваном уже кто-то есть. Столкновение было неизбежно – Дарси больно ударилась об кого-то.  
\- Ай!  
\- Ой!  
\- Тссс! – это они сказали хором с незнакомым парнем, который потер ушибленный лоб и уставился на Дарси.   
Над головами снова что-то засвистело. Парень подвинулся так, чтобы они поместились за диваном вдвоем и глубокомысленно сказал:  
\- Третья волна пошла.   
\- А не четвертая разве? – усомнилась Дарси.  
\- Может и четвертая. Я во время одной полз сюда, как под обстрелом, так что может быть.  
Они молча вжались в спинку дивана, когда прямо перед ними упало что-то тяжелое. Кажется, это был айфон. Действительно, был.  
\- М-да, хорошо, что Тор с Джейн ушли ругаться на улицу. Задний двор отстроить – не беда. Да, я не представился, Локи, - парень протянул ладонь.  
\- Дарси, - они пожали руки.  
\- А ты здесь…  
\- Подруга Джейн. Я предполагала, что так будет и шла для моральной поддержки. Разнимать драку, проще говоря.  
Локи ехидно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ну и как, разняла?  
Дарси горестно вздохнула и развела руками.  
\- Между прочим, в качестве посла доброй воли рекомендую тебе делать ноги отсюда. Пеппер очень сердита на тебя после того письма…  
\- Так не я один его писал! – изумился Локи. – А идея вообще Старка была!  
\- Скажи это разгневанной девушке.  
Локи на секунду задумался, а потом тряхнул головой.  
\- Ты права, надо сматываться. Кстати, хочешь посмотреть наше убежище? Если выберемся, конечно.  
\- Было бы неплохо.  
\- Тогда за мной. Ты уж извини, что я к тебе спиной буду.   
\- Да ничего, у меня большой опыт обитания в скаутском лагере, - отмахнулась Дарси. – Куда ползти?

***

\- Итак, по правую руку у нас знаменитый ангар Тони Старка, в который с некоторых пор нельзя заходить никому из нас. Даже меня через раз пускает. По левую руку у нас тренажерный зал, который почти разнес Тор. Прямо по коридору кухня и столовая, - вещал Локи.  
\- А палатка с сувенирами у вас есть? – ехидно хмыкнула Дарси.  
\- Ну… Братец Мьёлльнир вряд ли отдаст, а вот у Тони какую-нибудь консервную банку вполне можешь попросить. А так у нас режим полной экономии.  
\- Кошмар. Слушай, а говорят, у вас тут еще один член команды числится… Хоукай.  
Локи поморщился, как от зубной боли.  
\- Откуда ты про него знаешь?  
\- Письмо, подготовка кадров, Ник Фьюри. Ассоциативный ряд, - Дарси обезоруживающе улыбнулась и похлопала ресницами для убедительности.  
\- Он как раз на кухне отирается. Сегодня его очередь ужин готовить.  
\- Поразительная дисциплина, а кто-нибудь еще готовить умеет?  
Локи подозрительно взглянул на нее:  
\- Слушай, откуда ты все знаешь? Ты, случайно, не телепат какой-нибудь? А то у вас в Мидгарде и не такое случается.  
\- Обычная женская интуиция.  
Хоукай действительно обнаружился на кухне. Он мирно жарил мясо, насвистывая какую-то мелодию. Увидев Локи в компании неизвестной гостьи, он удивленно вытаращился, чуть не упустив луковицу из рук, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Здравствуйте, - вежливо сказала Дарси. Хоукай промолчал, ограничившись кивком.  
\- А он у вас немой или просто разговаривать не хочет?  
\- Да нет, - Локи замялся. - Он наоборот, очень любит разговаривать, настолько любит, что мы его уже слушать не можем. И вот мне пришлось заколдовать его.  
Хоукай горестно вздохнул, подтверждая слова Локи. Тот стоически выдержал изумленный взгляд Дарси и, сделав непроницаемое лицо, постучал по столу.  
\- Кто там? – уныло отозвался Хоукай.  
\- Бедный, Локи, что ж ты так его…  
\- Поверь, у нас от него уши вянут.  
\- Все равно это несправедливо, он для вас готовит, старается, а вы его заколдовываете, - горячо возразила Дарси. Хоукай вздохнул еще горестнее. Локи, буркнув «Ну я предупреждал», щелкнул пальцами. Кухня мгновенно наполнилась звуками.  
\- Вот спасибо тебе, добрая девушка, а то не жизнь, а рабство какое-то. Кстати, ты – Пеппер?  
\- Я – Дарси, подруга Джейн…  
\- А я Клинт, Клинт Бартон, будем знакомы! Я им тоже говорил, что дошутитесь, парни, я же вам готовлю, могу если не отравы подсыпать, то слабительного там, или просто пересолить. Дозирование специй в готовке очень важно, мясо, например, нужно натирать перцем для лучшего вкуса…  
\- Теперь ты понимаешь? – уныло спросил Локи.  
\- Впечатляет, - кивнула Дарси.  
Клинт как будто бы не услышал их – к нему вернулась способность говорить, и он наслаждался ею на полную.  
\- А Тор и Старк перестанут ругаться, хоть и по отдельности, но все равно, и захотят есть. А вы знаете, сколько нужно продуктов, чтобы прокормить Тора? А тут ведь все не мальчики, ну, почти все, у меня может, вообще молодой растущий организм, нуждающийся в белках и витаминах.  
\- Слушай, Хоукай, я хоть и вернул тебе дар речи ради нашей гостьи, но ты-то совесть имей, - возмутился Локи. – Дай нам с Дарси поговорить нормально, а то я тут с вами троими одичаю скоро.   
\- Да ноу проблем…  
\- Наедине.  
\- О, - Хоукай округлил глаза. - Так ты… Вы… Ооо. Понял!  
С этими словами он скинул застиранный фартук и поспешно ретировался из кухни.  
\- Вот может же, когда хочет, - устало сказал Локи.  
\- А что это он сказал перед уходом? – поинтересовалась Дарси.  
Локи лишь покрутил пальцем у виска.   
\- А вы мясо дожарите? – Хоукай снова заглянул в кухню.  
\- Дожарим, иди!

\- Темно здесь и пыльно.   
\- Осторожнее, тут ступенька.  
\- Локи, ты что, в темноте видишь?  
\- Как сказать, - Локи сверкнул зелеными глазами в кромешной тьме. - Видимо, да. Сейчас, подожди, люк открою.  
Над головой Дарси что-то скрипнуло, заскрежетало, а затем один кусочек темноты сдвинулся в сторону, и глаза резанул яркий свет.  
\- Ого, уже закат! – присвистнул Локи. – Идем, ты должна это увидеть.  
\- Вау, невероятно!   
\- А то! Пиратская спутниковая тарелка, собранная вот этими руками, - Локи восторженно взмахнул кистями, словно дирижер, - Магию тоже пришлось применить, но совсем немного.  
\- Круто, нет, действительно круто, - Дарси погладила разогретый залитый солнцем металл. - Из консервных банок, да?  
\- Пускай это останется моей маленькой тайной, - усмехнулся Локи.  
\- Так вот значит, как ты скрылся от спецслужб, всего лишь сконструировал свою тарелку…   
\- Защитная магия тоже была. Но тарелка - это совершенно другое.  
\- Конечно. Я понимаю. Она действительно очень классная. Кстати, крепкая?  
\- Ну, допустим, если мы сядем, то она нас выдержит. А вот если сядут Тор со Старком в костюме своем, то уже нет.  
\- Отлично, - Дарси тут же уселась на спутниковую тарелку, свесив ноги. Локи усмехнулся и присел рядом. Они смотрели на закат и молчали. Внизу уже никто не ругался, не было слышно даже громкой болтовни Клинта Бартона. Тишина и благодать.  
\- Слушай, мы с тобой весь день проговорили, мне аж полегчало, - признался Локи. – А то тут и поговорить не с кем, с братом моим, что ли? Тони постоянно работает, а Хоукай… Сама видела.  
\- Мне тоже было приятно с тобой поболтать. Хочешь, дам логин скайпа, и ты сможешь звонить и писать мне в любое время?  
\- Было бы отлично. Ты, кстати, диплом скинуть обещала.   
\- О, я помню, обязательно, - Дарси замялась. – Локи… Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.  
\- Ты на самом деле ётун? – серьезно спросил тот.  
\- Кто?!  
\- Извини, профессиональный юмор. Я тебе как-нибудь расскажу. Так что там у тебя?  
\- Видишь ли… Тобой очень заинтересовалась одна девушка… Агент из ЩИТа, Натали Романова.  
\- Кошмар, не успел в новом мире освоиться, как уже девушки интересуются, - вздохнул Локи.  
\- Я серьезно. Это она помогла нам вас найти. Как я подозреваю, не только из-за хороших отношений с Пеппер. Установить контакт, так сказать.  
\- И ты, значит, устанавливала контакт? – холодно поинтересовался Локи.  
\- А вот этого не надо. Мы с тобой сегодня говорили обо всем, даже о возможной женитьбе твоего брата, но ты ничего не рассказал ни о себе, ни о том, чем вы тут занимаетесь. Так что делай выводы сам, - Дарси развела руками. – Если бы я была послана, чтобы добыть сведения, разве я бы тебе об этом сказала?  
\- Логично. Ладно, прости, понимаешь…  
\- Потом расскажешь?  
\- Ага. Обязательно. Романова, говоришь? А Фьюри знает о ее интересе?  
\- Судя по всему, нет. Она не хочет его подсидеть, просто хороший агент.  
\- Понятно. Спасибо за информацию, буду думать в этом направлении.  
\- Расспроси о ней Старка. А лучше Хоукая, - наябедничала Дарси.  
Локи удивленно поднял брови.  
\- Хоукай? Так вот кто нас сдал! Почему я не удивлен?  
\- Не ругай его сильно.  
\- Неделю на КПП сидеть будет и «Кто там» говорить.  
\- Локи!  
***  
Прощались все уже далеко за полночь. Пеппер и Тони поломали всю мебель в гостиной и на этом успокоились. То, как они ворковали, сидя раздолбанном и промятом диване, выглядело ужасно мило. Тор, кажется, таки сделал предложение Джейн и теперь сиял от собственной сознательности. Джейн же сияла так, как и положено сиять девушке, ставшей невестой. Клинт по этому поводу сказал, что позвать девушку замуж – это хороший способ заставить ее перестать ругаться, правда, работает только один раз. За это Хоукаю прилетело сразу с двух сторон – подзатыльник от Локи и пинок от Дарси. Но все-таки девушкам пора было уходить.  
\- Это может показаться странным, Тони, но у меня завтра рабочий день, - твердо сказала Пеппер.  
\- А у меня семинар, - добавила Джейн.  
\- А я до пятницы совершенно свободна! – жизнерадостно откликнулась Дарси.  
\- Нет, ты нужна мне завтра, - одернула Джейн.  
\- Вот так всегда. Как сюда поехать, так еле напросилась, а как на какую-нибудь скукотищу, так в первых рядах.  
\- Мир несправедлив, - вздохнул Старк.  
\- Мы приедем через неделю, - пообещали девушки.  
Прощались долго, с объятиями и поцелуями. Дарси оставила Локи свой логин скайпа и пообещала быть в сети. Локи на прощанье украдкой поцеловал ей руку, что не укрылось от глаз Тора.  
\- Мой маленький брат влюбииился, - ехидно протянул он, когда машина с девушками скрылась за горизонтом.  
\- Знаешь что, Тор? – задумчиво сказал Локи. – Иди-ка ты в пень.  
\- В какой?  
\- Ледяной и ётунский, - с этими словами он развернулся и пошел в дом.  
\- Вот чего ты так с ним? - примирительно сказал Тони. – Он, может быть, новую жизнь начинает.


	7. Chapter 7

— Добрый вечер.   
— Не такой уж и добрый.  
Шампанское и два бокала. Черное платье, шпильки. Строгий костюм-тройка и темно-зеленый галстук.   
— Значит, вы и есть загадочная агент Натали Романова?  
— А вы – тот самый загадочный Локи.  
— Приятно познакомиться.  
— Взаимно.  
***   
\- Готово. Она будет в ресторане "Пьяза", сегодня, в девять вечера, - Хоукай довольно откинулся на спинку стула и с удовольствием расправил затекшие от сидения за компьютером плечи.  
\- На этот раз точно?  
-Точно. Почту Ника Фьюри взломать - как два пальца об асфальт.  
\- Ох, молчи уже, герой, - фыркнул Старк.  
Локи стоял перед зеркалом в черных с отливом брюках от дорогого костюма и белой рубашке. Он не мог определиться - запонки или пуговицы? Тони уверял, что без запонок он будет смотреться слишком по-простецки, а с другой стороны, эта чокнутая Романова могла придумать, что у него в этих запонках чуть ли не взрывчатка. Глубоко вздохнув, Локи все-таки выбрал запонки, щелкнул пальцами и потянулся за галстуком. Тор, наблюдавший за братом с дивана, прыснул со смеху. Его больше всего забавляла предстоящая операция, а так же то, что брату она заранее жутко не нравилась. Практика показывала, что чем больше Локи не нравится сложившаяся ситуация, тем больше он выпендривается, и тем смешнее от этого Тору.  
\- Так, пробил ресторан. Ничего, солидный - живая музыка, чуть ли не оркестр, цветы в золоченых вазах, официанты в ворованных фуфайках... - продолжал Хоукай.  
\- Как она выглядит? - поинтересовался Локи.  
\- Такая... Рыженькая, худая немного, - Клинт мечтательно прикрыл глаза. - А какая у нее родинка на лопатке...  
\- Не отвлекайся, Бартон.  
\- Да фото ему распечатай и дело с концом, - посоветовал Старк и тут же на грани слышимости прошептал. - А родинка фальшивая на самом деле.  
\- Быть не может!  
\- Не может быть, что я делаю все это,- раздраженно сказал Локи, путаясь в галстуке.  
***  
Приглушенный свет ресторана бронзовыми бликами отражался в распущенных волосах Романовой и заставлял изумруд в тяжелом перстне на правой руке лениво сверкать. Сама дама разглядывала своего собеседника, непринужденно, но профессионально — вот за этим отворотом жилета может прятаться жучок. В эту запонку несложно вставить микрофон. А… а глаза… да, глаза. Действительно, ГЛАЗА. И магия, или что там у него? – здесь ни при чем.  
Локи тоже её рассматривал. С не меньшим профессионализмом, как казалось ей. Может, он никакой не ас, а просто агент конкурирующей разведки? ЦРУ? ФБР? Фьюри неплохо поцапался с руководителями последних ещё за неделю до этой встречи. МИ-6? Русские? Кто знает. Осторожность – вежливость разведчика.  
— Как вы меня нашли? — первый пробный камень.  
— Хвала вашим технологиям. Несколько атак, пара взломов. Личные контакты.  
— Врете. Я не веду дневников. И потом, информация об агентах ЩИТа засекречена.  
Снисходительная улыбка.  
— Не настолько хорошо, как хотелось бы.  
По спине неприятный холодок. Как сквозняк.  
***   
\- Так, Клинт Бартон, я считаю до нуля, и ты выкладываешь мне все, что знаешь об этой Романовой, - Локи говорил вполне спокойно, но по пальцам его пробегали зеленые искры, а глаза приобрели странно красноватый оттенок. Он медленно, но неотвратимо надвигался на Хоукая. – Ноль.  
\- Лофт, не стоит, - попытался вклиниться между ними Тор.  
\- Не лезь, брат.  
Инстинкт самосохранения в мозгу Клинта в этот момент сражался с придурью, и последняя, видимо, взяла небольшой реванш.  
\- А что опять я, что я?! У нас тут тюрьма, колония строгого режима? Я что, даже собственной девушке sms отправить не могу? Ладно, бывшей девушке, но сути дела это не меняет! Подумаешь, засекла координаты, может у нее хобби такое - координаты засекать.  
Локи со свистом втянул воздух и внезапно покрылся льдом, а глаза его стали похожи на два пылающих угля. Температура окружающей среды мгновенно упала на пару десятков градусов, и изо рта у Хоукая вырвалось облачко пара.  
\- Ты представляешь, что эта женщина могла нам сделать?! Нас четверо в чертовом ангаре, а за ней весь ЩИТ. Я, конечно, сильный маг, но в вашем мире даже я подвергаюсь опасности. Я не знаю, смог бы я вытащить нас из той задницы, в которую ты нас загнал, Хоукай! Ты и твоя баба!  
Повисла тишина. Локи тяжело дышал, выдыхая морозный воздух, Хоукай отводил глаза и вообще выглядел, как нашкодивший котенок. Тор подошел к брату и примирительно положил ему руку на плечо. Ётун-не ётун, а все равно родной, что тут сделаешь.   
\- Она не моя баба. И я тебе всю информацию о ней предоставлю, - сказал Клинт, упорно глядя не на Локи, а себе под ноги. Тот уже перегорел и снова стал нормальным. Локи болезненно поморщился и, сказав себе под нос несколько слов на незнакомом языке, вышел из комнаты.  
\- А что он сказал-то? - поинтересовался молчавший от греха подальше во время баталии Тони.  
\- Это на ётунском. Поверь, тебе лучше не знать, я и сам не все понял, - ответил Тор.  
***   
— Скажите, а вы любите белое вино?  
Удивленно поднятая бровь.  
— Шардонне, 1985 года. Как вам такой выбор?  
— Не откажусь.  
Они пьют. Понемногу и осторожно. Словно боятся потерять контроль над собой. Бледные тонкие пальцы визави совсем не держали бокал, напротив, он будто парил в воздухе. Наташа зажмурилась. Надо же. В голову ударило.  
В ресторане оркестр. Музыка. До боли знакомая…  
— Танго. Из одного фильма… как же он назывался…  
— «Аромат женщины». Поистине, духи могут многое рассказать.   
Локи безмятежно увел разговор в сторону. Хотя, разговора пока и не было. Будем ждать.  
— Вот у вас, например. Я где-то слышал, что летом в ваших краях не принято носить пряные ароматы. Но ваш «Poison» так дурманит… да, «Яд», прекрасное слово для ласковой смерти.  
Натали только улыбается в ответ. Если бы кто-нибудь знал, сколько напряжения за этой улыбкой.   
— Вы многое о нас знаете. Читаете мысли?  
— Не вижу смысла. Гораздо интереснее читать что-нибудь в интернете. Там тоже очень много мыслей.  
Разговор снова затихает. Романова делает слишком большой глоток вина, по горлу прокатывает волна из тепла и пряностей. Они говорят ни о чем уже почти час. Но такие люди, как Локи, не устраивают встреч в ресторанах просто так. Опыт все-таки нельзя залить даже вином, и Романова снова возвращается в боевую готовность.  
***   
\- Любимый напиток - вино, 1985-го года. Любимый фильм - "Аромат женщины". Любимые духи, кстати, Poison, - Хоукай тарабанил уныло, словно отвечал урок. Локи скривился:  
\- И зачем мне эта куча бесполезной информации?  
\- Ха. Не такой уж бесполезной, - Тони Старк азартно прищелкнул пальцами. - Вот представь, сидит она, вся такая из себя - агент, разведчик. А тут ты заходишь: здравствуйте, я – Локи Лауфейсон. Хотите выпить? Шардонне 1985-го! Вы так божественно пахнете, кажется, я знаю, как называются ваши духи! Насчет духов - был такой фильм...  
\- А что, неплохо, - Локи оживился - задуривать людям головы он умел и любил. - Собью ее с толку, а сам в это время пороюсь в ее сумочке. И голове.  
Тони фыркнул.  
\- Стойте, стойте! Пускай еще музыка из "Аромата женщины" играет, танго! Она его страсть как любит.   
\- А если ты еще с ней потанцуешь... - многозначительно сказал Тор.  
\- А вот и потанцую, - Локи усмехнулся. - Танго, говорите? Видеоуроки есть в интернете. Эта женщина будет моей. А, и информация тоже.  
\- Нет ничего лучше, чем снаряжать друга на любовные подвиги, - довольно улыбнулся Старк. - Ну, и на шпионские тоже.  
****  
— Потанцуем?  
Как гром среди ясного неба. Не совсем вежливо вышло, но она не сдержалась:  
— Вы ещё и танцевать умеете?  
— Так, немного. Танго, вы не против?  
— Ну что ж.  
Танго Por una Cabeza плыло по залу ресторана, будто мед, казалось, что музыку видно, а не только слышно. Казалось… впрочем, так вполне могло быть.   
Они двигались, не пропуская ни одного такта.   
Каденция. Шасс. Каза. Поворот. Лицом к лицу.  
— Скажите прямо, что вам нужно?  
— Пока ничего. Я просто с вами танцую.  
— Танго просто так не танцуют. Танго… если вы читали, танец страсти.  
— Это ещё и танец войны.   
— Объявляете войну ЩИТу? — короткий смешок.  
— Провожу рекогносцировку. Фьюри что-то замышляет. И это не моя паранойя. Например, мне интересно, зачем он коллекционирует героев и мутантов.  
— Видимо, есть свои причины. Некоторые вот собирают марки или банки из-под пива.  
— В банках из-под пива больше толку, поверьте.  
Остановка. Поворот. Снова каденция. Поворот, поворот.   
— А теперь вы мне скажите: ваш интерес ко мне и всей нашей компании, что это? Задание?   
— Личное любопытство. Не вы один любите много знать.   
— Достойный ответ. Однако у меня есть причины вам не верить.  
— И у меня. Только не говорите, что наша с вами встреча - это просто встреча.  
— А я скажу.  
Шасс. Шаги. Поворот. Откинуться назад, почти ощущая на шее дыхание партнера. Музыка затихла. Локи помог Романовой вернуться в вертикальное положение, и, отходя обратно к столику, галантно поцеловал ей руку.  
— Вы отлично танцуете.  
— Благодарю.  
— А теперь давайте по существу. Я знаю, где вы спрятали жучки. Вы знаете, где их спрятал я.   
— Думаете, пора раскрыть карты?  
— Думаю, да.  
— Вы так думаете. Но не я.  
— В таком случае… не вижу больше причин продолжать разговор.  
— Согласна с вами.   
— До свидания.  
…  
Он вышел, Романова вытащила телефон и только тут хватилась большого изумрудного перстня. С начинкой из микрофона и флэш-памяти. Впрочем, у нее тоже было кое-что. У нее была запонка. В которой, кроме микрофона и флэшки, помещался ещё и лазер. Взломать оказалось несложно – вполне стандартный механизм для Старк Индастриз. Натали, чуть покусывая губы, подключила смартфон к аппарату и чуть не взвыла в голос.  
«Чао. Ещё увидимся» — появилось на экране окошко, подкрепленное хитро улыбающимся зеленым смайлом. И система в ту же секунду полетела. Вирус. Впрочем, думалось Романовой, пока она вызывала такси, они квиты. Если учесть то, что было в её перстне.  
***  
Локи вышел из ресторана и тут же снял душный пиджак и галстук. Вечер выдался напряженный. Романова была так сконцентрирована на нем, что ничего, кроме этих мыслей он не прочитал. Уловил только общую идею, что кто-то считает его серьезным противником и даже врагом. Но кто? Местные правители? Ник Фьюри? Что ж, пускай пеняют на себя.  
В темноте послышалось какое-то шуршание. Локи вздохнул - Тор никогда не умел подходить бесшумно, или, по крайней мере, Локи всегда мог различить шаги брата. Годы под одной крышей и совместные подколы друг друга все-таки дают о себе знать.  
\- Что же ты не пошел с ней? - усмехнулся Тор. - Ты же умеешь очаровывать людей, братишка, а особенно женщин. Что с тобой?  
Локи пожал плечами.  
\- Не хотелось почему-то никуда с ней идти. Она на работе, я, фактически, тоже...  
\- Это из-за Дарси, да?  
\- Что? Причем тут Дарси? Ох, Тор, у тебя все мысли в одну сторону. Я же мыслю глобально. И могу сказать тебе, что мы здорово влипли. Точнее, влип я.  
\- Ты? Ты же не успел сделать ничего! Только Хоукая забрал, да и то Фьюри вздохнул с облегчением, насколько я понял. Или это не Фьюри?  
\- Не знаю. Но собираюсь наведаться в ЩИТ и все выяснить.  
\- Лофт, я тебя прошу. Не делай того, о чем потом пожалеешь.  
\- А я и не буду, - Локи ядовито усмехнулся. - Если Фьюри решил меня ненавидеть, то пускай хотя бы будет за что. Маленькая шалость, братишка, не более того.  
***  
\- Значит, мы им типа не нужны. Ага, щазз.  
Старк покрутил в руках перстень.   
\- Чудо враждебной техники. Жучок я убил сразу, как ты вышел. А вот микрофон не выдрать.  
\- Как думаешь, они нас сейчас слышат? - прищурился Локи.  
\- Наверное...  
Тони не договорил, маг выхватил у него из рук перстень и, постучав им по столу, сказал в изумруд:  
\- Алле, полковник? Прием? Меня слышно? Отлично, потому что я должен вам сказать...  
Тор уныло покачал головой. Старк поднял бровь. А Хоукай записал в свой КПК, который него так и не отобрали, парочку новых ругательств.  
Наматерившись вдоволь, Локи с размаху приложил несчастное кольцо о стол и парой заклинаний обратил его в пыль.  
\- Вот что, ребята. Так это я лично не оставлю, - сказал он через пару минут, ощутимо синея.  
\- Локи, - неожиданно серьезно сказал Тор. - Не надо.  
\- А то что? По голове мне молотом заедешь? - съязвил маг. - Я решил, и я это сделаю.  
\- Только помни, такое обычно плохо заканчивается,- добавил Тор.   
Локи на секунду обернулся и посмотрел на него. А потом исчез в вихре из снежинок.  
\- Мне уже страшно, - вздохнул Старк.

***

Ничего особенного. Только маленькая шалость. Всего пара открытых клеток в лабораторном блоке. Локи впрочем, даже их, этих ученых, или кто у них там, пожалел - выпустил только более-менее смирные и незаразные экземпляры - пару каких-то медведелосей, безымянные тентакли с большими благодарными глазами, восемь разговорчивых плоских червей...  
Слушая болтовню вышеназванных планарий, маг долго силился понять, где одноглазый полковник умудрился насобирать всю эту кунсткамеру. По его личным расчетам, в Мидгарде не так много мест были подвержены радиационному заражению, но количество мутантов в проломленной им базе данных переваливало за сотню. Локи поигрался со светом в главном корпусе, изрядно попугав охрану, наколдовал пару привидений в комнате отдыха и запустил в кабинет Фьюри, прямо ему на стул, мирно спавшего ежика.  
Можно было и уходить. Но тут, на выходе из лабораторного блока, кто-то или что-то толкнуло мага в спину. Да так сильно, что Локи чуть не поздоровался с полом.  
Сзади, приоткрыв зубастую пасть и тяжело дыша, стояла та самая годзилла, которую они не так давно гоняли втроем по городу.  
Локи испугался, совершенно честно и неприкрыто. Прикидывая расстояние от пасти до двери, помноженное на скорость чтения заклинаний, он пробормотал:  
\- С-сгинь! Ты же сдохла, тварь!  
Тварь обиженно заворчала и продолжала смотреть на Локи.  
\- Кыш. Брысь. У-хо-ди!  
Динозаврина в ответ подгребла Локи к себе и... потерлась об него мордой, урча, как довольная кошка. И глаза у нее были поумнее обычных рептильих. Настолько, что ас уже подумал: а не заколдованная ли это... а почему и нет, принцесса, например? Как бы там ни было, зверушке он явно нравился, и отпускать его она не желала. Маг, строго говоря, тоже немного проникся. И даже погладил годзиллу по зубчатой голове, отчего та заурчала так, что стекла в окнах затряслись мелкой дрожью.  
\- Что ж ты будешь делать... - вздохнул Локи. - Они на тебе что, лекарства испытывают?  
Зверушка повернулась и грустно посмотрела на тяжеленную цепь на лапе, которая тянулась в один из открытых Локи "бункеров".  
\- Ладно, - шумно вздохнул маг, - пошли. Только чур, не рычать и не прыгать. Бееедная.  
***

 

\- Что это? - спросил Тони Старк.   
Пока Локи окольными путями и под мощнейшим заклинанием невидимости вел присмиревшую годзиллу на базу, он представлял в красках, что ему на этой самой базе скажут. Многое ему придумалось, многое также вспомнилось. У Локи с самого детства была страсть к большим и статным животным, которую никто не разделял. Отец относился к такой страсти философски, Тору было все глубоко по Мьёлльниру, кроме военного дела, а мама... Вот мама после четвертого километрового питона сдалась и провела с сыном разъяснительную беседу насчет влияния больших скользких рептилий на ее самочувствие. Маму Локи очень любил, а потому с дорогими сердцу рептилиями пришлось попрощаться. Вот и сейчас Локи подозревал, что случится то же самое - попрощаются либо с годзиллой, либо с ним. Но вопреки всем предчувствиям, ругаться никто не стал. Обитатели базы застыли, в немом изумлении глядя на огромную тушу. Туша звериным чутьем осознавала, что сейчас решается ее судьба, и пыталась выглядеть как можно приличнее.  
\- Это…  
Оно будет жить с нами, - Локи решил бить напрямую. - То есть, это она. Она будет жить с нами.  
\- Ага, - глубокомысленно сказал Тони и почесал затылок гаечным ключом. - Я слишком долгое время провел с машинным маслом и надышался им до глюков? Тор?  
\- Не знаю насчет твоих глюков, но я тоже это вижу. С ума ведь поодиночке сходят, это же не заразно?  
Тони неопределенно пожал плечами - мол, кто знает.  
\- Ты хоть оправдаться попытайся, - дружелюбно посоветовал Тор Локи.  
\- Скажите спасибо, что я оттуда тентакли с глазами не принес.  
\- Спасибо! - искренне выдохнули Тор и Старк.   
Разнообразие в разговор внес Хоукай, болтливым ураганчиком ворвавшийся в ангар.  
\- Так, ужин на столе, садитесь жрать пожа... Ого-го! Вот это дааа, - глаза у Клинта округлились от восторга, и он осторожно приблизился к динозавру.  
\- Какая красавица. Локи, это ты привел? А погладить можно? Я обожаю ящериц, с младшей школы мечтал завести, только мама с сестрами были против. Это где ж ты ее такую взял?  
\- У Ника Фьюри. В аренду, по квитанции, - хмыкнул Тони. - Хорошо, друг мой. Тогда небольшой блиц-опрос. Где эта махина будет жить?  
\- Из второго ангара можно вынести наконец весь хлам, а до тех пор поживет на заднем дворе. Она смирная.  
\- Хорошо. А что она будет есть?  
\- Тор может отдавать ей свой второй завтрак.  
\- Эй!  
\- Проблему с питанием я решу магическим путем, если понадобится. Но Фьюри же ее как-то кормил.  
\- Логично.  
\- А если она яйцо снесет? - ввернул Тор.  
\- То у тебя будет новый конь. Если бы, да кабы... Поживем - увидим.  
\- А как ее зовут? - спросил Хоукай, гладивший все это время динозавриху по носу. Та в ответ урчала, как довольная кошка.  
\- Эээ... Не знаю, - растерялся Локи.  
\- Опять-двадцать пять. Локи, на будущее - если уж воруешь кого-то, то спроси у него сначала имя, - сказал Тони.  
\- Может придумаем свое? - предложил Клинт. - Как насчет "Стремительной"?  
\- Бред, - синхронно ответили ему.  
\- Ладно. Тони?  
\- Ха. Мне ничего в голову кроме "Джемиссона" не идет.  
\- Это же виски, Тони.  
\- Ой, да разбирайтесь сами! Тора вон спросите.  
\- Ну уж нет, никаких слейпниров, мьёлльниров и прочей дребедени, - Локи поморщился.  
\- Да я и не настаиваю. К тому же "мьёлльнир" Дарси сначала и выговорить не могла, - вспомнил Тор.  
\- Точно! Тор, ты - гений! Я спрошу у Дарси, как бы она назвала животное, - Локи просиял.  
\- Тор, мы - идиоты, - сказал Тони. - Надо было набрать телефон Дарси и сунуть ему трубку под ухо, как только ему взбрела идея навестить Фьюри.  
\- Я знаю его с детства. Не помогло бы, - вздохнул Тор.

***

Дарси как раз заканчивала писать очередную статью, когда к ней в скайп постучался Локи. В том, что это был он, не было никаких сомнений, но первое сообщение просто вводило в ступор своей неожиданностью.  
"Привет. Не подскажешь, как у вас в Мидгарде обычно домашних животных называют?"  
Дарси специально сохранила и закрыла файл со статьей, потому что разговор, судя по всему, состоится интересный.  
" Привет. Да как захочется хозяевам, так и называют. Обычно Пушистиками всякими, Мурчиками"  
"Это если кошка, правильно? А других животных?"  
"Каких, например?"  
"Рептилий. Или у вас не принято заводить рептилий?"  
"Нет, почему же, лишь бы человеку нравилось. Хм. Дай подумать.  
А, вспомнила! У моего одноклассника была игуана. Мальчик, правда, его звали Клайв"  
"Клайв - хорошее имя, но а если рептилия женского пола?"  
"Тогда даже не знаю"  
"Дарси, мне правда нужна твоя помощь.  
Есть же какая-то система в том, как обычно называют домашних животных?"  
"Рептилий"  
"И их тоже"  
Дарси задумчиво потерла виски. Ей никогда и в голову не приходило, почему для любимого кота или собаки выбиралось именно это имя. У нее вообще за всю жизнь только рыбки были. Хотя, нет, к ним как-то раз прибился бродячий кот, и мама его назвала кажется, в честь какого-то бразильского актера. Кота звали Хуан.  
"Локи, я придумала! У нас очень часто животных называют в честь любимых актеров! Бред полнейший, но зато хозяева кайфуют"  
"Отлично, и какая у тебя любимая актриса?"  
"Эээ... Я не знаю"  
"Это как?"  
"У меня особо любимых нет, а просто в голову ничего не приходит. Мне вообще нравятся актеры!"  
"Дарси, сосредоточься. Назови первое имя актрисы, которое придет в голову"  
"Ладно. Хилари Дафф"  
"Интересное имя. А она действительно хорошая актриса?"  
"Неплохая. Могу дать посмотреть пару фильмов. Но я не знаю, почему назвала именно ее"  
"Хилари... Интересно, подойдет ли?"  
"Можно Даф назвать. Сокращенно от Дафны"  
"О, идеально! Хилари-Даф. Спасибо, Дарси, ты меня просто выручила"  
"Слушай, вы что, завели домашнее животное там, на базе?"  
На том конце провода Локи нервно потер лицо и, оглядевшись, быстро напечатал:  
"Это долгая история. Можно тебе позвонить?"


	8. Chapter 8

Эрик Селвиг в третий раз перечитал объявление на двери конференц-зала. Сообщение, как это ни прискорбно, не изменилось, буквы не перестроились, а значит, конференция действительно перенесена на 17.00. Сейчас был ровно полдень. Эрик негромко выругался себе под нос - хитрые мексиканцы, делают вид, что заботятся о гостях отеля и переносят мероприятия, якобы чтобы люди не сидели в пекле. А на самом деле попросту экономят на кондиционерах.   
Как только Эрик Селвиг согласился работать на ЩИТ, его жизнь круто изменилась. В ней появилось все то, о чем он мечтал в молодости, и что совершенно не нравилось ему сейчас. Он получил интересную работу, возможность (а впрочем, даже обязанность) путешествовать по разным странам, собирая информацию. Эрика звали на конференции, форумы, тренинги и лекции известных профессоров. Он и сам прочитал пару лекций. Будь Эрик помоложе, он бы плясал от счастья. Сейчас же он бы с удовольствием поменял свою нынешнюю кочевую жизнь, на привычную работу в Нью-Мексико. Больше всего он переживал за девочек - Джейн и Дарси - которые остались без присмотра. При том, что обе уже давно не были маленькими и беспомощными, но их способность вляпываться в истории просто поражала воображение. Мало кто знал, что тихоня Джейн Фостер как-то ввязалась в драку с четырьмя хулиганами, их всех потом, не разобравшись, забрала полиция. На следующее утро в обезьяннике сидела еще и Дарси, которая умудрилась устроить побег Джейн, но попалась уже на выходе с территории полиции. Да. Вот это были дни, вот это адреналин, а сейчас... Смотреть на достопримечательности разных городов ему было уже неинтересно, а все свободное время отнимала работа с кубом. Ах да, куб. Очередное разочарование Эрика. Необычная вещь инопланетного происхождения сулила своей разгадкой чуть ли не власть над миром, как говорил Фьюри. А на деле, как была, так и осталась, большой светящейся неопознанной штукой. Как только Эрик не бился над кубом, какие только эксперименты не ставил - все было без толку. Будь возня с кубом личной инициативой Эрика, тот бы уже давно бросил эту затею и пристроил бы его в качестве оригинального ночника. Но странный человек Ник Фьюри, не терял оптимизма. Эрик до сих пор удивлялся, как ЩИТ разрешал ему разъезжать с таким важным грузом по всей стране, да еще и вылететь за рубеж.   
Мексика это хоть и не дальний свет, но все равно заграница.   
Так что теперь ответственному Эрику приходилось таскать этот куб всевластья с собой в чемоданчике постоянно. А что делать? Мексиканский отель, пусть даже один из самых лучших, это все-таки мексиканский отель. Из-за лишних переживаний, связанных с кубом, Эрика стала мучить бессонница. По всем параметрам выходило, что профессор Селвиг страдал, а дело с мертвой точки так и не двигалось.  
Эрик посмотрел на часы еще раз и глубоко вздохнул. Самое пекло. Сидеть в номере - бесполезно, ходить по улице - опасно для здоровья в виду аномальной жары. А местную кухню лучше не пробовать и питаться строго в ресторанчике при отеле. Но что же делать? Эрик спросил себя, куда бы пошел, будь он на двадцать лет помоложе. Вариант "на дискотеку" сразу отметался. Тогда оставался только один вариант - местные достопримечательности, желательно в сопровождении гида.  
Впрочем, далеко ходить не пришлось. Музей историографии Мексики находился всего через дорогу от отеля, вход стоил совсем уж смешные деньги, а внутри даже был кондиционер. Ради приличия, Эрик доплатил за экскурсовода, пристроился к группе и стал слушать о мексиканских страстях, которые царили в свое время вокруг каждого из экспонатов. Через полчаса у Эрика сложилось впечатление, что каждый камень в этом музее был окроплен жертвенной кровью, использовался в жутких ритуалах или на худой конец был черномагическим артефактом. Больше всего профессора поразила некая Маска Смерти, о которой экскурсоводша говорила с затаенной гордостью, как будто сама была причастна к ее деяниям.  
\- Маска Смерти - уникальный артефакт, найден при раскопках поселения шаманов в 1986 году. По легенде она отбирала магическую силу у всех, кто ею обладал - будь то маг, жрец, шаман, или вообще неодушевленный, но заряженный энергией амулет. Так же предания гласят, что Маской редко пользовались из-за проклятия - любого, кто коснется ее, настигнет смерть в кратчайшие сроки.  
Группа непроизвольно хором сглотнула и на всякий случай отодвинулась от стеллажа с Маской подальше. Селвиг же, как настоящий ученый, наоборот приблизился к ней и коснулся пальцами заградительного стекла. Маска была старой, деревянной, с местами облупившейся белой и зеленой краской. "Бред какой-то" - прагматично подумал Эрик, решив, что индейцы Мексики не стали бы красить такую могущественную вещь краской за пять долларов из ближайшего магазина. Он поправил на плече сумку, в которой лежал драгоценный и пока бесполезный куб, и поспешил дальше за экскурсией.  
Конференция в тот день так и не состоялась. К вечеру Эрик обнаружил на том же объявлении корявую приписку, что она состоится завтра, в то же время. Он, уже ничему не удивляясь, лишь пожал плечами и отправился в номер.  
Изучать куб Селвиг был сегодня не настроен. Но все-таки для большей безопасности решил переложить его из сумки в чемодан. Эрик сразу заметил, что с кубом что-то не так. Раньше он постоянно светился холодным синим цветом, и при прикосновении к нему можно было ощутить покалывание чужеродной энергии. Сейчас же куб был абсолютно серым и не подавал никаких признаков жизни. Эрик схватился за приборы, смутно подозревая, что его дело - дрянь. Так и оказалось. Куб был абсолютно безжизненным. Никакой энергии в нем больше не содержалось. Это был конец.  
Дрожащими руками Эрик достал мобильный и крепко задумался над тем, кому же позвонить. Джейн? Но девочка ничего не знает о его испытаниях - Фьюри строго-настрого запретил рассказывать о кубе кому-либо. Набрать самого Ника? О, нет, Эрик еще не готов записываться в клуб добровольных самоубийц. Решение пришло спонтанно. Селвиг нашел в телефонной книжке номер и твердо сказал:  
\- Соедините меня с агентом Коулсоном. Это очень важно.  
***  
\- Ха-ха, я успела построить кучу линкоров и сейчас твоему порту придет конец! И никакие стены не помогут!  
\- Я бы так не горячился на твоем месте, ты забываешь про армию на суше.  
\- На суше я защищена. Ой, это что, гренадеры? Откуда они у тебя!  
\- Ха-ха.  
\- Локи, ну мы же договорились играть честно, без секретных кодов! Ты просто бы не успел сделать этот апгрейд.  
\- Я всего-навсего быстрее сориентировался. И не забывай, кто тут воевал в Асгарде, детка.  
\- За "детку" по шее получишь при встрече, любитель "Терминатора" несчастный. Ну, держись, бог обмана. Мидгардские девушки тоже не промах...  
\- Эй, эй, ты что нажала? Почему у тебя число кораблей увеличилось вдвое?!  
\- Так тебе и надо, - пропела Дарси, удовлетворенно потирая руки, и тут же дернулась от голоса Джейн прямо над ухом.  
\- Прекращайте ваш балаган. Детский сад, штаны на лямках. Вы же завтра уже встретитесь, чего вам неймется?  
\- Так если мы встретимся, то будем заняты другими делами и в игру не доиграем, - пояснила Дарси и переключила Локи из наушников на колонки.  
\- Это какие вдруг у вас дела? - подозрительно спросила Джейн.  
\- Секретные, мисс Фостер. А пока что у нас "Казаки, последний довод королей", - послышался голос Локи из динамиков.  
Джейн укоризненно покачала головой.  
\- В Асгарде в войнушку не наигрался, решил здесь, на компьютерах наверстать.  
\- Вот и пускай в компьютерные играют, а не в настоящие. Целее будем, - отозвалась Пеппер, перебирающая бумаги. - Дарси, ты не помнишь, куда я засунула папку Аш-3-7? Да и вообще, подойди, твоя помощь нужна.  
\- Фигаро здесь, Фигаро там, - Дарси с сожалением остановила игру и сохранилась. - Потом доиграем. Локи, повисишь еще в скайпе?  
\- Да без проблем, - безмятежно откликнулся тот.  
Все дело было в том, что девушки собирались на выходные к небезызвестным уже "Троим со Склада" (не считая Хоукая), а для этого стоило привести кое-какую документацию в порядок. Дарси, как единственная помощница и самая младшая, была просто нарасхват. Она уже даже перестала считать - на кого больше работает - на Джейн, или на Пеппер и «СтаркИндастриз». А ведь еще ее упорно зазывали в ЩИТ...   
"Вот уж не думала, что, еще не закончив колледж, столько перспектив получу", - призналась как-то она Локи.   
"Бывает", - отвечал он. - "А хочешь, я составлю им всем конкуренцию и позову тебя работать на меня?". Дарси смеялась и отвечала, что она уже подрабатывает психотерапевтом для них всех, на полставки. И что-то ей подсказывало, что в этой шутке доля правды гораздо больше, чем всего остального.  
И, как обычно говорится в таких историях, ничто не предвещало беды или каких-либо серьезных неприятностей. Но тут раздался звонок в дверь. Джейн пошла открывать и тут же изумленно воскликнула:  
\- Агент Коулсон, какой сюрприз!  
\- Добрый вечер, дамы, - агент коротко кивнул каждой девушке и вошел. В руках у него был большой ящик, покрытый штемпелями и подписями на разных языках.   
\- Вам посылка, мисс Фостер. От вашего друга Эрика Селвига, из Мексики.  
\- Ого, неожиданно. Где расписаться?   
\- Только я вам эту посылку не могу отдать.   
\- Почему? - изумилась Джейн.  
\- Потому что у вас документов нет, - Коулсон виновато улыбнулся, - Посылка проходит по ведомству ЩИТа и для того чтобы получить ее, нужно быть сотрудником организации. И иметь соответствующие документы.  
\- А разве я не сотрудник?  
\- Вы - наемный рабочий, в штате не числитесь.  
\- Рабочий. Отлично, - Джейн скрестила руки на груди, - Спасибо хоть, что уборщицей не обозвали. И что же мне теперь делать с этой посылкой, которую я не могу получить?  
\- Нам, мисс Фостер. А мы сделаем вот что. По правилам я теперь к вам с этой посылкой неделю приходить должен, но у вас документы не появятся, а значит, вышлем ее обратно.  
\- Бред какой-то. Если Эрик не воспользовался обычной почтой, а передал через вас, то он хотел, чтобы посылка дошла в целости и сохранности. А значит, там что-то ценное.  
\- И вечно вы у нас все отбираете! - влезла Дарси.  
\- Не я придумываю правила, мисс Льюис, - вздохнул агент. - Мне действительно очень жаль. До завтра.  
С этими словами Коулсон вышел и прикрыл за собой дверь.  
\- Локи, ты слышал? - тут же спросила Дарси.  
\- Слышал, слышал, - ответил тот, с легким хлопком появляясь в центре комнаты.  
\- Ты еще и телепортироваться умеешь? - всплеснула руками Пеппер.  
\- А вы думаете, как мы от годзилы в первый раз убежали, - довольно сказал Локи и обнял Дарси в знак приветствия.  
\- Если ты можешь телепортироваться, то значит, ты можешь телепортировать и посылку, - задумчиво сказала Джейн.  
\- Именно это я и хотел предложить, только давайте провернем это дельце красиво. Сделаем дубликат посылки, хотя бы ящика, отвлечем Коулсона и поменяем их. Просто я у ЩИТа и так не на хорошем счету, не стоит усугублять.  
\- Хороший план, но с каких это пор тебя заботит мнение агентов ЩИТа о твоей персоне? - подозрительно спросила Джейн.  
\- С тех пор как агент Романова начала охоту на ведьм. Точнее на одного ведьмака - меня, - Локи поморщился.   
Пеппер виновато вздохнула. Может все-таки не стоило привлекать Натали в это дело? Она бы и сама прекрасно впуталась, но чуточку попозже.  
\- Это, конечно, все хорошо, - сказала Дарси, - Но Коулсон не выглядит как человек, которого легко сбить с толку. Как мы отвлечем его?  
\- У нас есть один знакомый... Он даже Хеймдаллю зубы сможет заговорить, так что тот не вспомнит кто он, - хитро прищурился Локи.  
***  
Дарси в который раз за день высунулась из окна и чуть было не выпала из него.  
\- Идет, идет! – крикнула она, вернувшись в комнату. – По местам!  
Агент Коулсон подошел к двери, вытер ноги о коврик и только собирался нажать на звонок, как вдруг дверь перед ним распахнулась.  
\- Добрый день, агент Коулсон. О, как приятно видеть вас снова, - Локи, небрежно привалившийся к дверному косяку был похож на сытого довольного кота. Все такой же худой и буквально сочащийся ехидством, этот Локи разительно отличался от себя самого, найденного Коулсоном два месяца назад. Только что же его так изменило?  
\- Мне тоже приятно, мистер Лауфейсон. Весьма наслышан о ваших «подвигах», - расплывчато сказал агент, но все-таки пожал ему руку. – Вас все ищут, а вы, оказывается, вот где.  
\- А я, оказывается, вот где, - в тон ему ответил Локи. – А вы там что, опять гуталин принесли?  
\- Гуталин?!  
\- Ага. Эрик-то, Селвиг, по моим данным имел гуталиновую фабрику в Мексике, гуталиновым магнатом был, просто таки гуталиновым королем.   
\- Но позвольте…  
\- Мистер Коулсон! Как мило, что вы пришли! – в проеме дверей показалась Дарси. – А мы уже думали уезжать на пикник, но все-таки решили вас дождаться. А то нехорошо как-то. Вот принесете вы специи, а нас нету…  
\- Специи? – ошалело переспросил сбитый с толку Коулсон.  
\- Да. Эрик обещал прислать Джейн мексиканские специи, она страшный коллекционер. Повар-коллекционер. Просто с ума от радости сходит каждый раз, когда специи видит.   
Коулсон перехватил посылку поудобнее.  
\- Так может и не стоит посылку отдавать, раз такая реакция? – с сомнением спросил Локи.  
\- Я о том же и говорю! Унесете их потом, правда, мистер Коулсон? А то нам Джейн нужна в добром здравии, ей скоро замуж выходить.  
\- Дарси? Кто там, Коулсон? – из недр дома послышался голос Фостер. – Пускай заходит, у нас для него сюрприз.   
Агент молча уставился на Дарси и Локи.  
\- Совсем забыла. Проходите, агент, с вами хочет кое-кто повидаться. Да и чаю попейте, Локи конфеты принес вкуснейшие!   
Локи нехорошо усмехнулся и посторонился от двери, чтобы агент Коулсон смог пройти вовнутрь. Обещанный сюрприз тут же выскочил из-за угла.  
\- Здравствуйте! - Хоукай протянул ему руку, но агент ещё сильнее вцепился в коробку.  
\- Бартон… Не ожидал вас здесь увидеть, - агент выглядел так, будто увидел свой худший кошмар. Локи предполагал, что ЩИТ испытал огромное облегчение, избавившись от Хоукая, но чтобы вот так…  
\- Да бросьте вы эти специи! - сказала Дарси и указала ему на накрытый стол. - Не бойтесь, нам они сто лет не нужны! А вы располагайтесь.  
Коулсон нехотя поставил ящик под стол. Тут подоспел Хоукай с вафлями и сиропом.  
\- А вы знаете! - сказал он, пододвигая агенту стул прямо под коленки, так, чтобы тот хлопнулся на него. - А вы знаете, что на Гавайях эти вафли считаются свадебным блюдом? У меня мама с папой, когда женились, украли рецепт. За ними пол острова гонялось, представляете?  
\- Да, Бартон, теперь действительно понятно в кого вы такой уродились.  
\- Зачем вы так, агент, обижаете, - сказал Клинт и подвинул к Коулсону ириски.  
Локи, Дарси и Джейн переглянулись. Коулсон сглотнул и измучено улыбнулся. Хоукай не давал ему даже сдвинуться с места. За пять минут он успел пересказать историю своей семьи до третьего колена и рассказать попутно о том, как ему живется на новом месте. Агент уныло кивал. Дело оставалось за малым.  
\- Да, кстати! - сказала вдруг Джейн. - Я выяснила кое-что новое относительно червоточины. - Вы просто обязаны это увидеть!   
\- Но я не разбира… - начал Коулсон, роняя вафлю на тарелку.  
\- Ничего, это 3D модель. Вам понравится! Идемте! - и Фостер с энтузиазмом потащила его за руку.  
\- Давайте-давайте! - подхватил Хоукай. - Оно почти как настоящее!  
\- И я хочу посмотреть! - подскочил Локи.  
И они всей толпой, замыкала которую Дарси, вышли из кухни. Через две секунды, ещё один Локи появился на кухне. Осмотрелся и, запихнув посылку с кубом куда-то подальше, достал из воздуха точно такую же. Поставил её на место. И исчез. Через минуту в кухне появился Коулсон - ему удалось сбежать от назойливых хозяев дома. Агент подхватил посылку, и короткими перебежками добравшись до двери, выскочил на лестничную клетку.  
\- Даже не попрощался, - вздохнул Хоукай, глядя на закрывавшиеся двери лифта.  
***  
Вечерело. На базе Троих со Склада было непривычно тихо - все ее обитатели, а так же девушки, которых Локи телепортировал вместе с посылкой от Эрика, сидели в центральной комнате. И пристально рассматривали какой-то странный куб, который им прислал профессор Селвиг. Впрочем, Локи с Тором были явно в курсе дела.  
\- Охренеть, - сказал Тор. - У меня просто слов нет. Как он здесь оказался?  
\- Долгая история, - хмуро ответил Локи.  
Тор укоризненно посмотрел на брата и покачал головой. Тот сидел, задумчиво подперев голову руками, и смотрел на ётунский куб абсолютно без выражения.  
\- Да объяснит нам кто-нибудь, что это за штука и что здесь вообще происходит? - вмешался Тони.  
\- Это Куб Абсолютной Власти, и он должен был находиться в оружейной моего отца,- пояснил Тор и, немного подумав, прибавил, – И выглядеть он тоже должен немного по-другому.  
Локи криво усмехнулся.  
\- Вообще загадочная и малоизученная штука. Хранился-то в оружейной, но никто особо не пользовался. У нас в Асгарде с магами туго, так что суровые воины считали ниже своего достоинства возиться с ним. А вот я…- Локи замялся.  
\- Ты? - подсказала Пеппер, заподозрившая неладное.  
\- А я его украл. Да-да, Тор, вместе с Ларцом Зим. И не надо так на меня смотреть, - нервно огрызнулся Локи, - Когда я в Мидгард попал, решил, что пускай с ним ученые разбираются. Просто до конца не понятно откуда куб взялся, из чего сделан, как работает... Самому мне этим недосуг было заниматься. Вот я и подбросил его Фьюри. А тот привлек к работе Селвига.  
\- Интересные факты открываются, - хмыкнула Пеппер.  
\- Да ладно вам, какой-то Куб Всевластья, тем более нерабочий, - сказала Дарси.  
Все уставились на нее.  
\- То есть как "нерабочий"?  
\- Судя по вдохновленным лицам Тора и Локи, а так же исходя из сопутствующего письма Эрика, - отозвалась Джейн и помахала письмом. - Эрик пишет, что он был в Мексике на конференции, когда это случилось. Он проходил мимо одного экспоната, Маски Смерти.  
\- Как-как?  
\- Маска Смерти. По легенде способна отобрать силу у любого мага, а так же магического артефакта. А кто коснется ее - того настигнет смертельное проклятие.   
\- Весело, - подытожил Старк. - Похоже, мы попали.  
\- Это я попал, - мрачно отозвался Локи. - Уму не постижимо, какая-то маска выпила магическую силу из космического куба!  
\- А значит и твою тоже может выпить, - подсказал Тор.  
\- Молодец, братишка, схватываешь на лету, возьми с полки пирожок, - едко сказал Локи и нервно провел рукой по волосам.  
\- Эй-эй, попали все-таки мы, - сказал Тони. - Не для того мы создавали свою альтернативную команду супер-героев, чтобы вот так разбрасываться потом ценными кадрами. Так что как бы там ни было, один ты с этим разбираться не будешь.  
Все остальные присутствующие в комнате активно закивали.  
\- Слушайте, а почему Хоукай молчит? - вдруг спросила Дарси.  
\- Мы перешли на договорную систему. Час молчит - полчаса болтает. Не укладывается в лимит - на КПП и "кто там".  
\- Это типа мне говорить можно сейчас? - оживился Клинт. - Я вот что хочу вам сказать. Вы все забыли про один немаловажный факт - посылка от Эрика шла через ЩИТ, а там у нас иногда полный бардак в отделе почты в особенности. Но эту-то посылочку от профессора Селвига, да еще и для Джейн Фостер обсмотрели со всех сторон, и я уверен в том, что ее открывали. А раз ее открывали, и все равно доставили к нам, то они надеялись, что мы будем что-то делать с кубом. Или с Маской. Делайте выводы, друзья.  
***  
– И что мы имеем?  
Романова поправила волосы, и постучала по тачпаду ноутбука – тот явно был не настроен сегодня работать, и тормозил на каждой странице.  
– Ну, так что? Что вот это все значит? – ещё раз подал голос Стивен, нервно почесывая за ухом.  
– Маска действительно отбирает магическую силу, – вздохнула Романова. Ноутбук так и не ожил, и его пришлось захлопнуть. – Если я правильно расшифровала записи разговора профессора с Коулсоном, она выпила силу из того самого куба.  
– А ЩИТ что? – Брюс Баннер вытащил платок и стал отчаянно протирать очки.  
– ЩИТ молчит, – с балки под потолком ответил свежезавербованный Человек Паук, болтая ногами в воздухе. – Правильно я угадал?  
– В точку, – вздохнула Натали.   
– То есть она теоретически может выпить силу и у этого типа? – задумчиво проговорил Капитан Америка.  
– Сначала нужно её достать, это раз, – продолжала Романова. – А два, на нем что-то типа проклятия…  
– Глупости, – хлопнул по столу ладонью Стивен. – Надо спасать Тони. И остальных. Этот Локи…  
– Ребят, ребят, – Паркер мягко спустился на стол. – А ваш «этот Локи», что он такого сделал?  
Стало тихо.   
– Ну… – начал Баннер.  
– Ээм… – протянула Романова.  
– Пока, в принципе, ничего, – сказал Капитан Америка. – Но может. Это он посадил Фьюри на ежа.  
– Да ладно! – усмехнулся Питер.  
– Серьезно. И выпустил кучу мутантов.   
– Но ведь весело же было! – не согласился Паркер. – И потом, вы ж ведь тоже не особо со ЩИТом дружите, хоть к ним и относитесь.  
Мстители переглянулись.  
– Ладно, – сказал Стивен. – У нас есть задача. Главная, на этот момент. Достать маску. И обезвредить этого …Локи.  
***  
\- Значит, план такой - вы пока сидите на базе, а я быстренько сгоняю в Мексику и уничтожу эту Маску Смерти. Вы и шашлыки доделать не успеете, - говорил Тони Старк, увлеченно копаясь в груде металла. Что он хотел там найти, не знал никто - ведь костюм Железного Человека в доработке не нуждался. Но Старка на всякий случай не трогали.  
\- Тони, это опасно, - тут же сказала Пеппер, - На этой Маске проклятие, и я сейчас думаю об этом не потому что я суеверная. Ты сам видел, что она может делать.  
\- Я знаю, - Тони отмахнулся, - Где-то здесь должна быть одна штука... Предыдущая неудачная модель Джарвиса, Дж-ноль. Ее чуть-чуть подкрутить и для похищения Маски сгодится.  
\- Тони, это не самая блестящая идея, - продолжала Пеппер.  
\- Она права, может, нам с тобой полететь? - спросил Тор. Он весьма переживал из-за того, что не удастся подраться, но даже при этом Старку придется рисковать собой.  
\- Исключено. Локи вообще на пушечный выстрел к Маске подпускать нельзя, а тебя... Да черт ее знает эту Маску, как она на твой Мьеллнир подействует. И вообще. Я - Железный человек, или где?  
\- Железный, оно и видно, - тихо сказала недовольная Пеппер.   
\- А почему бы тебе не взять с собой Хоукая?   
Тони посмотрел на нее так, словно она предложила вымыть костюм Железного Человека с мылом и стиральным порошком. Хоукай горестно вздохнул и попытался, было, начать шарманку о том, что его здесь не ценят и не любят, но его прервал звонок. Звонил мобильный у Джейн Фостер.  
\- Коулсон, - растерянно сказала она и взяла трубку, - Алло? Да, агент, и вам добрый вечер. Да, получили. Извини... Ой, да не за что. Да. Ага. Ого! Да вы что? А это точная информация? Спасибо вам, агент Коулсон. Чтоб мы без вас делали. До свидания.  
Джейн положила трубку. Остальные нетерпеливо смотрели на нее, ожидая объяснений.  
\- Ребята, у меня для вас две новости...  
\- С хорошей начни, пожалуйста, - попросила Дарси.  
\- Хорошая - теперь мы знаем на кого работает Романова. На Мстителей.  
\- Ётунский мороз... - Локи закатил глаза, - Я должен был догадаться.  
\- Активная девушка, - хмыкнул Тони. - Я не удивлюсь, если узнаю, что она еще по выходным на зулусскую контрразведку подрабатывает. А что за плохая новость?  
\- А плохая новость это то, что Мстители теперь жаждут крови Локи.  
\- Подавятся, - процедил тот.  
Дарси успокаивающе погладила его по руке.  
\- Это такое идиоматическое выражение Мидгарда, все хорошо.  
\- Да не очень-то, - Джейн невесело усмехнулась, - Коулсон сказал, что они собираются в Мексику. За Маской Смерти, чтобы с ее помощью лишить Локи магии.  
Вокруг стало очень тихо. Тони перестал что-то подкручивать на маленьком металлическом роботе, а Тор сочувственно смотрел на брата.  
\- А по-моему, их за это можно привлечь к юридической ответственности, если рассматривать магию как собственность, - наконец сказал Хоукай.  
\- Я рассматриваю магию как часть меня. Орган. Как усы или хвост у кошки, - ответил Локи.   
\- О, тогда это вообще нанесение тяжких телесных повреждений и вреда здоровью! - обрадовался Клинт. - За это еще и моральную компенсацию можно сбить.  
\- Но лучше вообще не позволить преступлению свершиться, - сказал Тони. - Меняем план. За Маской по-прежнему отправляюсь я, а Локи, Тор и Хоукай идут на перерез дороги нашим Мстителям. Ваша задача их задержать как можно дольше, чтобы я успел уничтожить Маску. Тор машет молотом, Локи язвит, а Хоукай прикрывает. Согласны?  
Названные выше личности кивнули. Из Старка неожиданно получился отличный командир.  
\- Пеппер, милая, будь добра - съезди в ЩИТ и поговори с Фьюри. Мы не должны действовать вне закона, за нами должен быть тыл. Пускай агенты знают, что мы не хотим никому причинить вред.   
\- Хорошо. Но без маячков и связи вы никуда не поедете, - Пеппер скрестила руки на груди.  
\- Связь есть. Но нам нужно чтобы кто-то оставался на базе и координировал наши действия, типа оператора. Плюс понадобится поддержка через интернет, - сказал Локи, - Дарси, Джейн, справитесь?  
\- Отчего бы и нет?  
\- Отлично. Тогда орудия к бою.  
Все разошлись в разные стороны исполнять приказы, а Дарси коротко дернула Джейн за рукав.  
\- Слушай, а Коулсону понравилось новое содержимое посылки?  
\- Ага. Он спросил, как мы угадали, что он собирает мишек Тедди?


	9. Chapter 9

– Выходите с поднятыми…  
– Ага, щазз!  
Капитан Америка почесал хвостом голову за левым рогом, и грязно выругался. За пять минут так называемой битвы, пресловутый Локи никого не ранил и не убил. Зато наградил самого Стива игуаньим хвостом и антилопьими рогами, Наташу орлиным клювом, Паука ещё четырьмя руками («Ну ведь паук же! Конечностей для полноты соответствия роли не хватает! Ну вот, смотрите, ему же самому нравится!») и обратил Халка в Шрека. Все это сопровождалось радостным гоготом со стороны Хоукая и Тора.  
– Повторяю, – как можно серьезнее сказал Капитан, поднимаясь из-за балки, за которой спрятались Мстители. – Выходите…  
– А мы и не прячемся!- улыбаясь, ответствовал тип в зеленом плаще и шлеме.  
-Тогда сдавайтесь! - Стив направил на Локи пистолет.  
Тот передернул бровями, и пистолет рассыпался в порошок.  
– Ах, так…ребята! - возопил Капитан, колотя хвостом по полу.  
– Тор, Бартон, фас, – холодно заметил Локи. - Тор, я беру кэпа на себя. Халк твой, хоть разомнешься. Романова на тебе, Хоуки.  
– Женщину я бить не буду! - возмутился Клинт.  
– В таком случае, эта ЖЕНЩИНА будет бить тебя, – пожал плечами трикстер, – действуй.  
Хоукай тяжело вздохнул и виртуозно отстрелил из лука пряжку от ремня с патронташами с плеча Черной Вдовы.  
Локи отбежал на противоположный конец старого ангара, в котором они с Мстителями встретились, и обозрел поле битвы.  
Паркер, щеголяя новыми руками, бегал по потолку, пытаясь замотать в паутину Тора. Последний, не особо стараясь, все время уворачивался. Халк и Тор дрались, дрались со вкусом и удовольствием - луженые макушки обоих позволяли выдерживать сколько угодно ударов.  
Где-то на периферии Романова, щелкая клювом от негодования, метала в Бартона ножи. Бартон отбивался из лука, то и дело извиняясь и срываясь на громкий «КТОТАМ».  
– Попался! – Локи обернулся. Сзади, наставив на него рога, мчался Капитан Америка. Лофт не двинулся с места, и Капитан, пролетев сквозь него, врубился в металлическую стену.  
Очухавшись, Стивен снова бросился в атаку, но Локи внезапно стало в пять раз больше. Капитан от отчаяния наугад швырнул в него щит. А зря. Потому, что один из Локи щит поймал. И бросил второму. Потом третьему. И сколько Капитан Америка не пытался отобрать свое многострадальное оружие, ничего не выходило.   
– Тони, – бормотал трикстер про себя, перебрасывая копии щит и уклоняясь от мстителя, – что ж ты, блин, так долго.  
Внезапно Романова резко остановилась, словно строгая воспитательница, решившая, что детишки на прогулке уже вдоволь нарезвились, а теперь пора на обед. Черная Вдова раздражительно махнула рукой прямо поперек наколдованного клюва и тот тут же исчез.  
\- Морок, я так и знала, - фыркнула Натали.  
Локи вздохнул.  
\- Ну а как вы хотели, милая леди, никакого вреда здоровью. Я своему старшему брату это еще на базе пообещал, а старших братьев надо слушаться, - он щелкнула пальцами и в тот же миг иллюзорные рога, хвосты, а так же лишние руки у Мстителей пропали.  
\- Поговорим цивилизованно? – высунулся было Хоукай, но Романова и Локи смерили его такими уничтожающими взглядами, что тот тут же стушевался, - Ладно-ладно, я просто предложил.  
\- Вы абсолютно аморальный тип, мистер Лауфейсон, - прошипела Романова.  
\- Красивых женщин я прошу называть себя просто Локи, но для вас сделаю исключение. Мне нравится, как вы беситесь, произнося мою фамилию.  
\- Ах, так! Немедленно прекратите этот балаган! Для чего вы вообще явились в Мексику?  
\- Это я вас хотел спросить.  
\- А я первая успела.  
Локи с шумом выдохнул и обернулся, бросив взгляд на Тора и Халка, все еще самозабвенно осыпающих друг друга ударами.  
\- А мы клад здесь ищем.  
\- Клад? – обалдело спросил Капитан Америка.  
\- Ага. У нас деньги кончились, а зарабатывать мы, принцы, не обучены. От Хоуки толку никакого, а, следовательно, чтобы получить деньги мы должны были либо продать что-нибудь ненужное…  
\- А продать Тора – не вариант, - влез Хоукай.  
\- Либо пойти искать клад. Мексика богата на подобные штуки. А еще тут есть привидения…  
\- Постойте. А как же деньги Старка? – спросил Человек-Паук, весьма заинтересованный этой тирадой.  
Локи открыл, было, рот, чтобы ответить, но Романова его опередила.  
\- Старк… Железный Человек, мы - идиоты!   
\- Да ну, неужто признали,наконец? – ехидно хихикнул Локи, но Натали его не слушала.  
\- Тони здесь нет, их трое, а должно быть четверо! В это самое время он похищает Маску! Паркер, мухой за ним!  
\- Да. Отвлекающий маневр у нас не очень получился, - на грани слышимости пробормотал Хоукай.  
\- Нужно сказать Дарси, чтобы предупредила Старка. Отвлеки их, я свяжусь с ней.

***

В центральном парке города Мехико, на лавочке, которая находилась аккурат под городскими часами и напротив музея историографии Мексики, сидел мужчина. На нем была футболка, соперничающая своим оттенком с нежно-голубым небом, светлые легкие брюки, и в тон им модная шляпа, небрежно надвинутая на лоб. Мужчина лениво покачивал ногой в легкой туфле и делал вид, что читает огромную газету. Именно делал вид, потому что страницы он не переворачивал, а изредка посматривал поверх них на безлюдную улицу. В общем-то, ничего необычного, может быть ждет кого-нибудь, или что-то скрывает. Это же Мексика, тут каждый второй что-то скрывает. А на всей планете Земля статистическое исследование по этому поводу и вовсе провести нельзя. Тем временем мужчина, видимо, устал болтать ногой и не читать газету, сложил ее в четыре раза и поднялся с лавки, прихватив кейс. Укрывшись в тени от башни с часами, он легко коснулся уха и тихо, но отчетливо сказал:  
\- База, это Утюг, прием. База, я – Утюг, как слышно?  
В наушнике прыснули, затем прокашлялись:  
\- Я – База, слышу вас нормально. Утюг, блин, Тони! Не мог другой позывной выбрать, каждый раз смешно.  
\- Ты ничего не понимаешь в супергероях, девочка, - наставительно сказал Старк.  
\- Ага, кто-то еще два часа назад говорил, что я ничего не понимаю в технике. То, что вы тут на коленке собираете это же прошлый век, - ехидно ответила Дарси и, не удержавшись, прибавила, - дедуля.  
\- Ты подерзи мне тут еще. Костюм железного человека видела? Вот когда сумеешь хотя бы повторить по чертежам, тогда и поговорим. Экономист-политолог, тоже мне!  
\- Дремучий технарь, считающий на ЭВМ.  
\- Юная геймерша, фанатеющая от продукции Эппл.  
\- Супергерой недоделанный!  
\- А ты вообще не супергерой.  
\- И горжусь этим!  
\- Ладно, выдохнули. Раунд в ничью.  
Тони действительно выдохнул, привалившись спиной к башне. На другом конце провода Дарси откинулась на стуле и азартно застучала по клавишам.  
\- О, идеально. Пока мы с тобой ругались, у охранника в музее осталось только пять минут до пересменки. Потом придет его напарник, с которым они будут долго разговаривать о жизни, и у тебя будет как минимум пятнадцать минут.  
\- Ты уверена в этом?  
\- Я уже три раза информацию проверила, - занудно начала Дарси, - задолбала Эрика, который наблюдал этот музей чуть ли не денно и нощно, пробила по записям с уличных камер, а еще…  
\- Хватит, хватит, я понял! – Тони ухмыльнулся, - Пеппер не говорила тебе, что со мной невозможно работать?  
\- Говорила. Но выхода все равно не было. Так, есть. Второй охранник пришел. Вон они, на углу стоят, беседуют.  
Старк отлип от стены башни, легкой походкой гуляющего по улицам человека прошел мимо охранников и завернул за угол музея. Там он, подтянувшись по пожарной лестнице, влез на второй этаж прямо в комнату охраны, куда передавались изображения со всех видеокамер в здании. Он несколько секунд критически рассматривал систему, а затем сказал:  
\- Нужно отключить камеры.  
\- Логично, - тут же отозвалась Льюис.  
\- С Джей-ноль я сам здесь не справлюсь. Так. Слушай меня внимательно. Поищи в компьютере папку с названием «С137Н». Только не открывай ни в коем случае!  
\- Поняла. Нашла, что дальше?  
\- Отправь ее мне на почту.  
\- Сделано.  
\- Хорошо. Сейчас, - Тони присоединил Джей-ноль к охранному компьютеру музея и открыл папку. В ту же секунду экраны компьютера и переносного устройства Старка погасли.  
\- Есть, камеры устранены, - подытожил Тони.  
\- Что ты сделал?  
\- Открыл папку с собственно написанным вирусом. Он простенький, делает что-то вроде короткого замыкания в системе, но она потом не может перезагрузиться. Так что выводить они его долго будут.  
\- Тони, ты, конечно, гений и все такое. Но не проще ли было подойти к главному рубильнику в музее и устроить короткое замыкание вручную?  
Старк засопел.  
\- Слушай, я уже говорил тебе, что ты ничего не понимаешь в супергероях.  
\- Определенно, - подтвердила Дарси. – Мне интересно как ты теперь будешь с Маской выкручиваться? Если ты угробил Джей-ноль и тебе просто нечем ее взять, чтобы не обрушить на себя проклятие.  
Тони досадливо пожал плечами.  
\- Слушай, как можно быть такой занудой в столь юном возрасте?  
Дарси хмыкнула и промолчала, а Старк прокрался в зал, где находилась их «маленькая проблема».  
\- Ну что ж, довольно неплохо.   
\- Маска красивая?  
\- Нет, стекло убрать легко.  
Тони действительно быстро справился с такой защитой, поддев хлипкое стеклышко на стеллаже, и задумчиво уставился на сам экспонат.   
\- База, а база. Как ты думаешь, если я эту дрянь в костюме попробую взять, то формально это Железный Человек к ней прикоснется, и проклятие не сработает?  
\- Так, подожди, у меня тут звонок на второй линии, - нервно отозвалась Дарси.  
Тони вздохнул и открыл кейс с переносной моделью костюма. Он успел облачиться в доспехи и взять в руки Маску, как вдруг Дарси снова оказалась на связи.  
\- Утюг, это база. Будь осторожнее, звонил Локи и предупреждал, что к тебе какой-то Человек-Паук движется. Видимо, у Мстителей пополнение в отряде.  
\- Ничего, встретим, - отозвался Тони, сканируя Маску. Что за чертовщина с ней? Деревяшка как деревяшка, ничего особенного.  
\- Тони, - протянула Льюис, почуяв что-то неладное, - ты же не взял Маску в руки?  
\- Взял. Но я в костюме Железного человека.  
\- Ты с ума сошел?!  
\- Что? Я же спросил тебя и ты одобрила!  
\- Тони, я переключилась на разговор с Локи. Я этого не одобряла, не смей сказать Пеппер, что я одобрила этот кошмар!  
\- Ну надо же, как мы боимся Пеппер!  
\- Не ерничай, ты же можешь умереть, придурок!  
\- Я сам хозяин своей жизни, у этой деревянной хреновины кишка тонка против моего сердца!  
\- Какая самоуверенность. Стоп. Уличные камеры показали какую-то неясную тень… Она движется. Быстро. Это Паук!  
\- Девочка-девочка, гроб на колесиках нашел твою улицу, он ищет твой дом, - проворчал Тони. И совершил единственное логичное действие, которое можно было предпринять в данных обстоятельствах. Он лихо разломал Маску на кусочки, облил их специально припасенным для этого дела бензином и поджег.  
\- Тони, что ты сделал?  
\- Уничтожил Маску Смерти.  
\- А нельзя было это сделать не касаясь ее? Или я опять ничего не понимаю в супергероях?  
\- Именно так. Давай хором. Девочка-девочка, гроб на колесиках нашел твой дом, он въезжает!

***  
– Слушай ты, заткнись!  
– А ты молнию застегни, красавица, а то высшие образования спешат показаться народу.  
– О, холива-а-ар!—радостно вскрикнул Хоукай.  
Маг и агентесса снова замолчали, и стали сверлить друг друга взглядами.  
– Чую сексуальное напряжение!—ввернул Бартон, возникая уже сбоку, но тут же за это получил. –Ойй….Кто там…Кто там…Кто таам…  
– Граждане, тише, мы цивилизованные люди, зачем переходить на личности… – встрял Капитан Америка, но Локи махнул на него рукой, и Кэп присоединился к Бартону.  
– КТО ТАМ?!—ошалело вскрикнул Роджерс, отшатываясь и глядя на спорщиков квадратными глазами.   
– Ой, кто тааахахахам!—чуть не подавился от смеха Хоукай.  
– Стив, ничего личного, я с девушкой разговариваю, – извинился Локи, прикладывая ладонь к груди.—Кстати, а эта самая девушка не понимает похоже, что смысла в вас, Мстителях, как и в вашем пафосе не больше, чем в том, что сейчас происходит.  
– Смысл всегда есть!—прошипела Романова.  
– Смысл дело наживное, конечно. Вам нужен злодей—нормальные кончились, и –внезапно! – вот он я! –Локи всплеснул руками.  
– Погоди, – не согласилась Романова. –Тебя пока никто не записывал в злодеи.  
– Да? Неужели, – Локи подбоченился.—По-моему, не только записали, но и инвентарный номер дали. Вот, честно теперь, Наташенька. Под каким номером в вашем ведомстве мое дело.  
Черная Вдова фыркнула, и поправила прическу.  
– Наташенька. Я жду.  
– Ас-13, доволен, козел зеленый?—бросила Романова, грудью надвигаясь на мага.  
– Ой, – пробормотал Локи, отступая назад. –Кажется, я пропал. Коронная атака. Благо, есть чем.  
– Хватит пялиться мне в декольте!—Романова замахнулась на аса ножом, но тот легко отбил её руку, и притянул к себе.  
– А под заголовком к твоему делу, Локки, идет «Ходячий Сексизм, нарциссизм, и … неполиткорректность»!—и в следующую секунду маг получил забористый удар в пах.  
– Кэп прав, – прохрипел Локи, сгибаясь пополам, – переход на личности – это перебор. Беру тайм-аут.  
«Динь!»—Хоукай стукнул наконечником стрелы по балке.  
– Первый раунд окончен!—громко включился в общее веселье Баннер, который вышел из режима Халка и вместе с Тором наслаждался зрелищем. Доктор вышел на середину и поднял Наташину руку.  
– Романова-Локи, один -ноль, господа!  
Локи плюхнулся на жестянку, тут же к нему подоспел Хоукай с полотенцем, и принялся обмахивать мага.  
– Ты главное, шею береги, – неожиданно нормально посоветовал лучник.  
– А я говорил, гульфик надо покрепче, – хихикая, добавил Тор.  
– Заткнись, – прошипел Локи.   
В это время, в стане врага, Кэп растирал плечи Романовой, а Баннер объяснял ей премудрости боя.  
– Главное в этом, зайти с нужной…  
– Послушай, – Романова одним движением прижала альтер эго Халка к полу, – ты меня ещё учить будешь?  
– Я просто сказал, – прохрипел Брюс, пытаясь выкрутиться из коронного черновдовского захвата.  
– А ты просто молчи, – отвечала дама, отпуская беднягу, и направляясь на «ринг». Капитан стукнул рукояткой пистолета по щиту.  
– Второй раунд, – объявил Баннер, потирая шею.  
– Мать моя ётун, где там Старк, – пробормотал Локи, поправляя шлем и отправляясь даме навстречу.  
– Где Паркер, чтоб его!—пробормотала Романова почти одновременно с ним.  
– Ну что? Сексизм пришел, – хмуро поздоровался с противницей маг.  
– Чего ещё сказать хочешь?—выставила вперед плечо Наташа.  
– Что ты необъективна. И что Старка вы не поймаете, кишка тонка. Кишка тонка, но вот объемы…  
Локи не прогадал. Очевидно, Романову здорово в прошлом задела эта тема. Иначе агент ЩИТа просто так не станет бросаться на безоружного мага с ножом. Локи без труда перехватил её руку, потом вторую, и прошептал Черной Вдове прямо в лицо:  
– Надо было это в ресторане сделать.  
– Заколоть тебя?—усмехнулась Романова, пытаясь вырваться. – А что, я согласна.  
– Нет, не совсем это, – улыбнулся маг. А потом притянул Наташу к себе ещё ближе и поцеловал.  
Где-то в убийственной тишине стало слышно, как о пол ангара стукнулся щит Капитана Америки. А потом, с тупым «бум» за ним последовал Мьёлльнир.  
Романова, тем временем, отбилась от аса, и вкатила ему пощёчину.  
– Мерзавец, – прошипела она, и в глазах у неё, кажется, блеснули слезы.  
– Нет, я твоя неприглядная правда, детка. Я сделал то, о чем мечтает вся мужская часть вашей команды, – ответил Локи, потирая горящий след на щеке.  
Наташа не ответила. Она закусила губу, и помчалась наружу из ангара.  
– И во втором раунде, побеждает…Локи!—Баннер подскочил к магу, и поднял его руку вверх.  
Локи досадливо выдернул руку, и щелкнул пальцами.   
– Кто там?!—охнул Баннер, а Локи без тени иронии посмотрел вслед Романовой, и вздохнул:  
– Хватит. Кажется, это все уже не смешно.  
В этот момент в ухе у Локи что-то скрипнула и взволнованный голос Дарси сообщил:  
\- База вызывает Подорожник, прием, ответьте! Локи, у Тони большие проблемы…

***  
\- День добрый, - раздался голос над Старком. Тот поднял голову – над ним, буквально прилипнув к потолку, сидел худой юноша в странном облегающем костюме. Окрас костюма и знаки на нем весьма красноречиво указывали на его личность.  
\- Так вот ты какой, Человек-Паук, - протянул Тони, задрав голову.  
\- Я тоже очень рад видеть вживую Железного Человека, - в тон ему отозвался парень. – А то все по газетам, да по журналам.  
\- Что ж, теперь, когда мы познакомились и оба обалдели от такой ценной встречи… может, скажешь что тебе от меня нужно?  
\- А я и сам толком не знаю, - простодушно признался Паук. – Я в команде недавно, еще не разобрался что да как. А к тебе сейчас как самого быстроходного отправили.  
\- Новенький, значит, - Тони усмехнулся, но собеседник вряд ли мог увидеть это под доспехами, - Мой тебе совет – сваливай ты от этих Мстителей как можно быстрее.  
\- С этим я уж как-нибудь сам разберусь, - Тони был готов поклясться, что под маской парень улыбнулся. Принципиальный, значит. В любом другом случае Старк одобрил бы такое восхитительное качество, как твердолобость, но в данной ситуации никто не знал, к чему это может привести.  
\- Так зачем тебя прислали-то?  
\- Вроде как за Маской Смерти.  
\- О. Можешь ознакомиться с ее останками. Точнее, с их отсутствием, - Тони указал на черное пятно, оставшееся на полу музея после ритуального сожжения Маски.  
\- Вижу-вижу. Чисто сработано.  
\- Благодарю.  
\- Ах, не за что.  
Взаимный обмен любезностями мог продолжаться до бесконечности, если бы у Тони вдруг не дернулась левая рука. Странно дернулась, помимо его воли, а костюм красочно заискрил.  
\- Эй, это нормально? – поинтересовался Паук.  
\- Нет. Обычно мой костюм так себя не ведет. Плохой песик, фу.  
Костюм не послушался. Ноги разъехались, едва не усадив Тони на поперечный шпагат и съехались обратно. В наушнике отмерла Дарси, которая все это время прикидывалась тихой мышкой и слушала диалог двух супергероев.   
\- Тони, что там у тебя происходит?  
\- Костюм плохо слушается. Совсем не слушается, аааа!  
\- А я говорила, чтобы ты не трогал Маску!  
\- Я дотронулся до нее, будучи в костюме! Проклятие, если оно существует, должно было поразить его.   
\- Так надо было снять костюм как можно быстрее, потому что ты в нем! Пеппер убьет меня. Нет, хуже, ты убьешься первым, а потом я не вынесу этого и убьюсь сама!  
\- Дарси, прекрати истерику! – заорал Тони и отключился. Точнее, костюм сам прервал сеанс связи и на запросы по этому поводу не отвечал. Отсутствие Дарси у него в ухе немного огорчало – ее испуганный голос хотя бы давал Старку представление о том, на каком свете он находится. Ведь во взбесившемся костюме казалось, что остального мира не существует вообще. Тони почувствовал спиной сильный удар – кажется, он пробил крышу музея. Сквозь стенки шлема он мог слышать, как Человек-Паук что-то кричит ему, но не мог разобрать что именно. Изображение то появлялось, то пропадало снова. Костюм ушел в крутое пике, видимо, намереваясь поразить своими летными качествами все население Мехико. Собственное будущее Старку виделось в этот момент туманно.

***  
\- Локи, у нас тут ЧП! Очень нужна ваша помощь.  
Испуганный голос Дарси среди окружающего Локи бедлама и событий последних пяти минут показался ему пением сладкоголосых асгардских птиц. Бог обмана с трудом подавил прилив нежности и тепла. Как бы ему хотелось сейчас оказаться на базе, посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм вместе с Дарси, съесть кусочек пиццы. Что угодно, лишь бы подальше от этих психически ненормальных Мстителей. Сегодняшняя стычка только доказывала, что они - буйнопомешанные, и правильно Тони сделал, что удрал от них... Стоп, Тони?!  
\- Да, Дарси, я слышу тебя. Извини, задумался. Что ты там говоришь, у вас произошло? Тони не может справиться с Пауком?  
Дарси шумно вдохнула и выдохнула.  
\- Все гораздо хуже, Тони не может справиться с собственным костюмом. Проклятие настигло его.  
\- Только не это. Как это произошло? Где он сейчас?  
\- Он взял Маску в руки, будучи в костюме Железного Человека. Думал, что проклятие на него не подействует... Сейчас я потеряла с ним связь, но отслеживаю его передвижения благодаря маячку. Он летит в сторону пустыни, рвано так... Может, пытается управление восстановить.  
Локи задумчиво потер шею и украдкой почесал голову под шлемом. Ситуация была серьезной и требовала задействования всех скрытых резервов.  
\- Маска сейчас не у него? Может быть, если ее уничтожить, проклятие потеряет силу...  
\- Она уже. Уничтожена, - похоронным голосом сообщила Льюис.  
\- Эй, база, отставить разводить сырость, - приказал Локи, - Дарси, ты слышишь меня? Все будет хорошо. Ты мне веришь?  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- Тогда иди и сделай вот что. Позвони Пеппер и обрисуй ситуацию. Без фанатизма, особо не пугай, но и не уменьшай проблемы. Потом, у меня на полке есть один заряженный камень-портал. Его можно использовать на одно перемещение, направлен на поиск меня. Заряда должно хватить на небольшой фургон, что-то типа того. Вдруг понадобится. Продолжай следить за Тони.  
\- Хорошо. За ним еще Паук погнался вроде бы...  
\- Ничего, может быть, он его задержит.  
Локи развернулся к полю недавнего боя и размял пальцы. За несколько минут его разговора с Дарси ничего не изменилось, разве что Хоукай ввязался в ожесточенный спор с Капитаном Америкой о преимуществах арбалета перед огнестрельным оружием. Пока что аргументы были не в его пользу и Бартон страшно бесился. Романова пребывала в состоянии легкого шока, грозящего, впрочем, перейти в кому, в народе называемую обмороком. В другое время Локи с удовольствием поспособствовал бы этому, но сейчас не было времени. Брюс сидел рядом с Натали и, с интонациями профессиональной бабули на лавочке, охал и причитал. Тор настороженно поглядывал в сторону Локи - смех смехом, а о неприятностях забывать не стоило. Он вопросительно поднял бровь и Локи незаметно кивнул. Пора было доставать главный козырь.  
Самым любимым заклинанием Локи было заклинание уменьшения, которое он по праву считал своим детищем. Он исправил, дополнил и почти начисто переписал его, чтобы достичь желаемого эффекта. В определенных случаях оно было просто незаменимым и действовало по простому принципу - чем больше объект, тем меньше он становился после заклинания. И вот сейчас, Локи потянулся к маленькому зеленому незаметному брелоку на поясе и прошептал несколько слов. Через секунду земля содрогнулась, и послышался оглушительный рев.   
-Мотаем! - заорал Локи, запрыгивая на вернувшуюся в нормальные размеры Хилари-Даф. Мстители, оглушенные ревом, попадали на землю как кегли. Тор схватил растерявшегося Хоукая за плечо и профессиональным броском отправил на спину к годзилле, а затем приземлился туда сам. Локи хлопнул Хилари по шее с криком "Ннно, пошла!". Животное зарычало еще раз и действительно побежало рысцой, а затем галопом, оставляя обалдевших Мстителей далеко позади.

***  
Ехали недолго, но весело. Дарси диктовала курс перемещений Тони, который был таким, что годзилла едва успевала менять направление бега.   
-Даже по пьяни он так не летает, - сообщил Хоукай, подтвердив, что дело действительно плохо. До пустыни они все-таки добежали, но на границе их догнали Мстители на вертолете и коварно обстреляли прямо с воздуха.  
\- Оперативно работают, - усмехнулся Локи, выставляя энергетический щит.  
\- Как вы там? - спросила Дарси в наушнике, который теперь был единственной ниточкой между незадачливыми героями и остальным миром.  
\- Пока держимся. Но Тони лучше в ближайшее время где-нибудь припарковаться, для его же блага. А то мы ему потом голову открутим, - пообещал Локи и заслужил одобрительные возгласы со стороны Тора и Клинта.  
\- Сейчас... Он, кажется, начал снижаться.  
\- Слава Одину.  
\- Как-то странно снижается, словно... Падает! Он падает!  
\- Так, спокойствие, где он сейчас?  
\- Далековато, вы не успеете. Он падает, падает... Стоп. Это было пике. Он куда-то влетел. Это невероятно.  
\- Где он сейчас? - нетерпеливо поинтересовался Локи.  
\- Не поверишь. Залетел в пещеры. Это в полумиле от вас, двадцать градусов на восток. Вправо, то есть.  
Локи похлопал Хилари-Даф по шее и что-то зашептал ей. Через три минуты они были на месте.  
Пещера оказалась до боли классической – большой, темной и страшной. Лезть туда не хотелось категорически, к тому же из нее дурно пахло. Но выбирать не приходилось. Локи испытывал огромное чувство вины из-за того, что впутал Тони и ребят в эту историю, и вообще - вот сидел бы сейчас Тони у Мстителей в основном составе и горя бы не знал. Свою склонность к рефлексии Локи знал, и не мог позволить докатиться до позорных мыслей типа "Да зачем я вообще на свет родился". Он спрыгнул с годзиллы, оставил ее на попечение Тора, который тут же зашептал взмыленному животному что-то ласковое и успокаивающее. Брат с детства любит животных, всех, так что он ее в обиду не даст. Бартон, кулем свалившийся с Хилари, потирал копчик и подозрительно оглядывался в поисках врагов. Не дожидаясь последних, Локи ступил в темноту пещеры.  
\- Дар, ты со мной? - только спросил он.  
\- Конечно же. Я тебя не брошу, - отозвалась Льюис.   
Локи щелкнул пальцами, зажигая зеленоватый огонек, и сделал первые шаги вовнутрь пещеры.


	10. Chapter 10

Сейчас смешно было даже вспоминать об этом, но в детстве Локи ужасно боялся темноты. Засыпал только с ночником или с открытой дверью и полоской света за ней, а о ночных прогулках не могло быть и речи. Страх перестал мучить его внезапно. Просто как-то раз, Локи даже не помнил, сколько лет ему было на тот момент, он заигрался в саду и не заметил наступления сумерек. Паника застила глаза, и младший принц умудрился заблудиться практически в трех соснах, и плутал там, пока ночь окончательно не вступила в свои права. Однако тогда Локи впервые, вместо того, чтобы реветь и звать на помощь, просто огляделся вокруг и заметил, что тьма не такая уж и страшная. Более того, в темноте Локи видел не хуже, чем при свете дня. В этот день он получил урок, важность которого осознал спустя годы - прежде чем паниковать, стоит получше рассмотреть ситуацию. И с тех пор темнота стала его лучшим другом.  
\- Локи, - тихо прозвучал в наушнике голос Дарси и бог обмана понял, что все это время он просто стоял на месте, вглядываясь в темноту пещеры.  
\- Да, я здесь. Просто задумался.  
На том конце провода облегченно вздохнули.  
\- Ты не пугай так. Мало ли что у вас может случиться.  
\- Я обещаю тебе, что никуда не встряну, а просто найду и выведу Тони. Кстати, где он? Куда идти?  
\- Маячок показывает, что он находится в миле, на север от тебя.   
\- Глубоко залетел, - поразился Локи и осторожно двинулся вглубь пещеры. - Слушай, поищи какую-нибудь информацию об этих пещерах?  
\- Уже. Вполне обычное природное образование, глубина средняя... Ой. А вот это важно. Там внутри серия этих пещер, каскад или вроде того. И все бы ничего, но только в одной из этих пещер есть газовое образование...  
\- Ядовитые пары? - Локи тут же начертил на запястье защитную руну, и дышать сразу стало легче.  
\- Ты не поверишь, - жалобно сказала Дарси, - Эти пары по особому воздействуют на организм. Сто очков вперед любым грибочкам дать могут. От них человек начинает смеяться и уже не может остановиться.  
\- То есть Тони может умереть от хохота? Потрясающе.  
\- Или его задушит спятивший костюм.  
\- Какие радужные прогнозы, - усмехнулся Локи и ускорился.   
Возле каждого поворота и галереи приходилось останавливаться и согласовывать маршрут - по сути Локи шел практически вслепую, его вела Дарси. Вот вам и прямая полезность девушек во время походов, думалось Локи. Не тем занималась Сиф, ох, не тем. Чем ближе трикстер приближался к предполагаемой остановке Старка, тем более странные шумы он слышал. Понятное дело, что пещера жила своей жизнью и какие-то звуки должны были присутствовать, но такие завывания он слышал впервые.  
Тони Старк обнаружился придавленный камнями, без шлема, хихикающий и напевающий какую-то песенку, но живой. Локи оценил ситуацию с камнями, и осторожно приподняв нижние, вытянул оттуда Тони. Казалось, бога обмана в этот момент уже ничто не сможет удивить, но реальность в который раз переплюнула все фантазии. Костюм, благодаря которому Старка не расплющило камнями (но по той же причине он под ними оказался), словно почуяв свободу, отпал от Тони в буквальном смысле слова. Разной длины кусочки распались, высвободив хозяина, а потом собрались еще раз в какую-то странную фигуру уже без него, улетели по направлению к выходу.  
\- Пока-пока, - пропел Тони, не переставая хихикать, - Неси меня домой, зеленый змий! Говорила мне Пеппер, пить надо меньше. Н-но!  
Локи подобрал упавшую челюсть и перекинув через шею руку Старка действительно потащил его, хоть и с трудом. А что делать - идти в таком состоянии тот все равно не мог. Дорога до выхода показалась бесконечной. Если бы не Дарси в наушнике, то Локи бы либо свихнулся, либо прибил поганца Старка, который пел, рассказывал анекдоты и ржал одновременно. Впереди забрезжил свет, но энтузиазма это не прибавило. За стенами пещеры все еще оставались Мстители и проблемы с ними.  
\- Спасибо, что была с нами все это время, Дарси, - искренне сказал Локи.  
\- Да пустяки. Я же База, мне положено. До связи?   
\- До связи.  
\- Привет передает портативный летающий трактор, ЖэЧе модель один! И просит поставить песню "Моя любовь откроет дверь", - сказал Тони и тут же затянул ужасающий мотивчик. Локи закатил глаза и в первый раз за все пребывание в Мидгарде попросил у Одина и всех богов, которые его слышат в данный момент, терпения и силы. В таком виде они и вывалились на свет Божий.

***  
Когда Локи вошел в пещеру, Тор тут же уселся у входа, сложив ноги и опершись на Мьеллнир. Всей своей монументальной фигурой он выражал готовность ждать боевых товарищей хоть до конца мира, а так же "не впущать и не выпущать". Хилари-Даф прониклась серьезностью момента и тихонько присела рядом. Тор задумчиво потрепал ее по морде. Хоукай покрутился вокруг себя, еще раз оглядел местность и все-таки плюхнулся рядом с Тором.  
\- Снова мы втроем... Трое со Склада, так странно. Вот вроде бы нас на базе больше живет, но почему-то в критических ситуациях всегда остаются трое, которые на страже. Какое-то мистическое совпадение. Как три кита, на которых стоят три слона, которые стоят на трех черепахах... Или там было четыре слона? Но кого-то точно было три.  
\- Ага, - глубокомысленно сказал Тор. - Норн у нас в Асгарде три.   
Хоукай вздохнул. Общаться с Тором было хорошо - он не орал в ответ на бредовые рассуждения, не отмахивался и, что самое главное - не накладывал заклинаний. И почему-то от этого было немного скучновато.  
Откуда-то из-за скалы вышел Человек-Паук и, поглядывая на Хилари, обошел их компанию по широкой дуге. На хмурый взгляд Тора, он показал безоружные руки, мол, я тут просто мимо гуляю. Тор кивнул и потерял к нему интерес.  
\- Самым главным в искусстве военного дела является терпение, - вдруг заговорил он. - Умение ждать. Иногда это может решить все. Ожидание изматывает. Исход битвы может преломить даже песчинка.  
Хоукай уставился на товарища в таком изумлении, будто у того выросла вторая голова. Клинту резко захотелось измерить богу грома температуру и спросить сколько раз его ударил по голове Халк. Да что там, даже бессловесная Хилари-Даф выглядела обалдевшей.  
\- А самое главное, - продолжил Тор, - Что терпение всегда вознаграждается.  
Тут же послышался шум вертолета и за несколько секунд в небе над пещерой он и появился. Мстители бодро выпрыгнули из летательного аппарата и направились к Троим со Склада, подобрав по дороге Человека-Паука. Романова оценила обстановку и презрительно хмыкнула. Но стоило ей направится ко входу, как его перегородил насупленный Тор, и, подняв молот, громко проговорил:  
\- Ты не пройдешь!  
Наташа отшатнулась.   
\- Тьфу, напугал. Тор, будь добр. Отойди!  
\- Вам же сказали! – подхватил Хоукай, целясь во всех и не в кого.  
\- Рррррррваааааррр! – подтвердила, выглядывая из-за Тора, Хилари. И тут же клацнула зубами для пущего эффекта в сторону Стива, уронившего от удивления щит.  
\- Может, все-таки пропустите? - осторожно предположил Брюс.  
\- Нет, - Тор ещё раз потряс молотом у Мстителей перед носом.  
\- Так значит, - фыркнула Наташа, - и образец -13 вы украли?  
\- Во-первых, не мы, а Локи, - ответил Бартон, - во-вторых, не «образец 13», а Хилари-Дафна, а в-третьих, он не украл, а спас!  
\- Да чем мы могли бы повредить этой махине! - выдохнул Роджерс.  
\- Вы может быть и нет, а вот Фьюри…  
\- Значит, вот как ты о начальстве теперь, - сузила глаза Наташа. Клинт отступил на шаг - мало ли что придумает Романова, он еще слишком молод, чтобы умирать. Детей тоже хотелось бы понянчить, пускай и не в ближайшем будущем.  
\- А что я? Вот что всегда я! Между прочим, я всегда о начальстве только так, и не один я! У них там только с Коулсоном коалиция.  
\- Клинт, - внезапно ласково сказала Романова, - Зачем тебе все это? Зачем ты пошел с этим Локи? Ты ввязался в опасную игру, в которой будешь простой пешкой в его руках. Ты же умный парень, Клинт.  
\- В этой пустыне сдохла популяция варанов или у меня слуховые галлюцинации? Ты так не говорила со мной с тех пор, как мы расстались, - подозрительно сказал Бартон, но Натали продолжала все тем же медовым голосом.  
\- Ты же должен был быть одним из нас. Фьюри готовил тебе место в команде Мстителей, ты же лучший лучник, Хоукай.  
\- Вот так всегда. Только уйдешь с работы, как узнаешь о своем планируемом повышении!  
\- И ты, Тор, тоже должен быть с нами...  
Тор прервал ее жестом руки.  
\- Я сам решаю, где и с кем я должен быть, - веско сказал он, - Вы уж простите, прекрасная леди, что не хочу плясать под вашу дудку.  
Натали поджала губы и отвернулась опять к Хоукаю.  
\- Клинт, ты можешь вернуться к нам, прямо сейчас. Мы не держим на тебя зла.  
\- Да, Клинт, ступай с миром, - раздался насмешливый голос откуда-то со стороны пещеры.  
Локи стоял согнувшись под тяжестью повисшего на нем Старка, но все равно выглядел внушительно. Грозную картину портил хихикающий Тони.  
\- Рома-рома-манс, Гага ула-лааа! – не слишком заботясь о попадании в ноты, пропел он.  
Локи даже бровью не повел, а вот все остальные застыли, как громом пораженные. Не каждый день услышишь из уст Железного Человека прилипчивый попсовый хит.  
\- Что с ним? - пораженно спросил Брюс.  
\- Надышался закиси азота, теперь плющится по полной, - ответил Локи.  
\- Ему бы в больницу, - высказал разумную мысль Капитан Америка, - Мы можем подбросить.  
\- Злодеи - народ гордый, подачек не принимаем, - усмехнулся бог обмана, - Сами дойдем.  
\- Ладно. Наташа, пошли, - Кэп тронул Романову за плечо.  
\- Но как же...  
\- А я принял решение. Никуда я не пойду, - сказал Бартон, - Они же загнутся без меня, кто им котлеты рубить будет, да морковку строгать! К тому же у них девушки нормальные. А «кто там» мне вообще уже как родной, не представляю как жить без него!  
\- Нам пора, Наташа, - настаивал Стивен.  
\- Мы еще встретимся, Локи, - не удержалась напоследок та.  
\- Ох, как страшно, все кролики в округе разбежались.  
\- Алехааандро! - с придыханием пропел Тони.  
Мстители загрузились в вертолет и улетели. Тор подошел к Локи и аккуратно переложил Тони к себе на плечо.  
\- Ух ты, карусель! Меня будут катать! И сахарной ваты, пожалуйста! - восторженно отозвался тот.  
\- М-да, от транспорта может, и зря отказались, - протянул Бартон в повисшей тишине.  
\- А может, и нет, - послышался рядом звонкий и ужасно знакомый голос.  
\- Джейн! Как ты здесь? - обрадовался Тор.  
\- А вот так. Портал на один заряд был, верно, Локи? - доктор Фостер похлопала джип по дверце, - Садитесь, подвезу!

***  
Тони долго не приходил в себя - отключился еще в машине, но продолжал бормотать себе под нос всякую непонятную чушь, пока в больнице его не осмотрели и не укололи успокоительное. Врач - старый полный мексиканец ничему не удивился - ни разношерстной компании, ни странным травмам. Сказал лишь, что Старк еще легко отделался - сотрясение мозга, трещина в ребре и пара синяков. " Если бы там еще было чему сотрясаться", - сердито сказала Пеппер, но тут же всхлипнула и прижала руки ко рту. Врач, не меняя выражения лица, протянул ей бумажный платок.   
Локи никто не ругал, но чувствовал он себя препаршиво. Он даже припомнить не мог, когда в последний раз его мучило такое чувство вины. В Асгарде он постоянно подшучивал над друзьями Тора и это отнюдь не всегда были детские и невинные шалости. Но даже когда по его вине с ними что-то случалось, Локи не корил себя слишком долго - забывал об инценденте буквально через пару минут. А сейчас... Может быть, дело было в том, что то были друзья Тора, а сейчас из-за него чуть не погиб Тони - его друг. Локи понимал всю глупость собственного обвинения - ну вот на кой черт Мстители рванули в Мексику за дурацкой Маской и откуда она вообще взялась? Не Локи подстроил это все, он был чист. Но от этого все равно было погано на душе.  
Все вокруг куда-то разбежались. Практичный Бартон ускакал разбираться с жильем, ведь как минимум, эту ночь им предстояло провести в Мехико. Пеппер сидела в палате, рядом с Тони. Тор и Джейн сидели за углом коридора и тихонько разговаривали. Локи действительно не хотел подслушивать их, так получилось.  
\- Сидишь?  
Тор поднял голову – Джейн стояла рядом с двумя стаканами кофе и словно не решалась сесть.  
\- Сижу, - он улыбнулся в ответ.   
– Как думаешь, с Тони все будет хорошо?  
\- Конечно. Выздоровеет. И все будет хорошо.  
Тор молча притянул девушку к себе, усадил рядом и обнял.  
\- Я по тебе скучаю. Очень.  
Джейн молча кивнула.  
\- Я тоже. Все должно быть хорошо. Теперь, просто обязано,--сказала она, глядя прямо перед собой. Они помолчали с минуту, и Тор тихонько спросил:  
\- Думаешь, больше ничем моего брата доставать не будут?  
\- Не должны. Маски больше нет. Значит, бояться нечего.  
\- Не знаю, - брат шумно вздохнул. – Не знаю. Локи, понимаешь, он…в общем, он вечно влипает во что-то. Всегда. По жизни. Мы его одно время звали Себенабеду.   
\- Что ты хочешь сказать?  
\--А то, что я просто чую новые приключения, - глупо улыбнулся Тор.  
\- Ты тоже газа надышался?  
\- Нет, - передернул плечами Тор. - Я сам удивляюсь, почему я сегодня такой загадочный.  
Они засмеялись, и Локи поспешил отойти подальше, сам не зная зачем. Обычно он не видел в подслушивании ничего плохого. Но сейчас он чувствовал себя слишком гадко, чтобы приправлять это еще сверху, пусть даже небольшой гадостью. Бог обмана сполз по белой больничной стене и сел на корточки, прижавшись к ней спиной. Он помассировал виски - голова начинала болеть. Тор беспокоился за него. Его никто не ругал и не собирался. Даже Пеппер, а ведь из-за него чуть не погиб ее любимый человек. Как же так? Что с ними со всеми не так? Даже болтливый Хоукай, поражавший своей нетактичностью, не сказал ничего. Почему? Локи спрашивал сам себя и не находил ответа.  
Себе на беду... Тор правильно сказал, он слишком хорошо знал Локи. Только вот он приносил несчастья не только себе, а и всем окружающим его людям. Если бы он не увел Старка от Мстителей, если бы не позволил Тору остаться, если бы не стал лезть к Фьюри и ЩИТу, не стал бы трогать эту чокнутую Романову... Если бы.   
Локи сердито тряхнул головой. Да что ж такое случилось, что он так распустил сопли? Из-за какого-то человека, который пусть даже и считает его своим другом. Да он же бог обмана, в конце концов, в нем течет кровь ётунов, которые в свое время заставили Мидгард трепетать. Да он...  
\- Дяденька, почему ты такой грустный? - вдруг спросил откуда-то ясный и чистый голос.  
Локи поднял голову. Перед ним стояла девочка. Обычная мексиканская девочка в джинсовом комбинезончике, лет шести, с косичками. Локи моргнул. Девочка моргнула в ответ и выжидающе склонила голову.  
\- А я грустный? - подумав, сказал Локи.  
\- Немного. А еще злой и обиженный. У тебя что-то случилось?  
Локи вдруг стало смешно. Случилось, да уж.  
\- Понимаешь, девочка, мы с моими друзьями искали клад. И не нашли. И теперь немного расстроены. А один мой друг так расстроился, что пришлось его отвезти в больницу.  
Девочка задумчиво кивнула и начала рыться в карманах. Она извлекла маленький пакет с чем-то белым внутри и протянула Локи.  
\- Вот. Это конфеты, сахарные черепа. Наши местные сладости, вы ведь приезжие, да? Мне все равно нельзя, а говорят что они очень вкусные. Передай своему другу чтобы он не расстраивался. Они немножко похожи на клад, если положить их в правильную коробку.  
Локи взял конфеты и пристально осмотрел их. Действительно, маленькие черепа, усыпанные сахаром.  
\- Спасибо, - пораженно сказал он. Девочка подпрыгнула на месте и убежала по коридору.  
Локи поднялся и отряхнул брюки. Что-то его не туда занесло в предыдущих размышлениях. А между тем, выход был очевиден - ему надо было уйти. Когда он уйдет, Тор, Тони и Клинт помирятся с Мстителями и будут работать вместе. А он... Что-нибудь придумает. Нужно только забрать вещи с базы и оставить там Хилари-Даф. Ах, да, и расколдовать не забыть.   
Локи уверенно зашагал по больнице и почти уже вышел из двери, как вдруг увидел нечто. Ему навстречу неслась Дарси. Волосы у нее были растрепаны, очки то и дело норовили соскочить, а тяжелая сумка била по ногам.  
\- Локи! - крикнула она и кинулась к нему, как будто они после ужасного катаклизма остался единственными людьми на земле. Дарси порывисто обняла Локи и прижалась к его груди. Бог обмана не совсем понимал, что происходит, но, честно говоря, ему очень приятно. Он осторожно погладил Дарси по спине.  
\- Боже мой, Локи, с тобой все в порядке! Я так переживала, ты не выходил на связь, а Мстители еще оставались, мало ли что могло случиться. Я в панике вызвала Коулсона и он привез меня сюда на вертолете. Ты не представляешь, что я себе передумала.  
Локи успокаивающе гладил ее по голове.  
\- Со мной все в порядке, извини, что сразу не позвонил тебе - закрутился. Тони тоже в норме. Ну, относительно. Все наши здесь, сидят с ним.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - Дарси отстранилась и пристально посмотрела на Локи, - А ты куда идти собрался?  
\- Я... - Локи замялся, - Да Хоукай этот, пошел нам ночлег искать - так не дождешься же его, только за смертью посылать! Решил пойти проверить, что он там.  
\- Почему-то я тебе не верю, - скептически сказала Льюис.  
\- Мне? Да как ты можешь! Кстати, у меня для тебя кое-что есть. Ты же не сидишь на диете, верно? Вот, - Локи гордо презентовал девушке пакетик с мексиканскими конфетами.  
\- Черепа! - восхитилась она, - Как мило. Откуда это у тебя?  
\- А это клад. Если подобрать правильную коробку, конечно.  
Так уж получилось, что на счет Хоукая и жилья на ночь Локи не соврал - они с Дарси действительно пошли искать Бартона и нашли его. Правда, уже ближе к ночи, в одном из местных баров. Сложно сказать, когда Локи решил не уходить из команды "Троих со Склада" - когда они с Дарси волокли напившегося Клинта спать, или когда ночью болтали на балконе. А может, когда пришел Тор и совершенно случайно съел все черепа.


	11. Эпилог

...Сосны раскачивались в такт ветру, разгулявшемуся над лесом. Шел дождь, а дождь не лучшее время для прогулок.  
Это прекрасно понимала молодая золотистая оса. До гнезда она не успела добраться, и первые капли застали её на поляне, перед огромным железным зданием. Откуда было знать осе, что это жилище супергероев, и что просто так туда никого не пустили бы? Впрочем, в дождь выбирать не приходилось, и насекомое, протиснувшись в щель между металлической обшивкой и стеной, оказалась внутри.  
Там было темно. И довольно холодно – хозяев не было уже несколько дней. Оса отряхнулась, пожужжала крыльями, чтоб они высохли, и поползла по стенке.   
Впрочем, не так тут оказалось и темно.  
Оса заметила тускловатый свет, пробивавшийся откуда-то снизу, с лестницы для нас – для нее, из огромного каньона посредине ангара. И, как завороженная, полетела на него.  
Свет шел с пятого уровня. Того самого, где находилась загадочная бронированная дверь. Свет был сильный, зеленоватый, такой, что вся лестничная клетка у двери была залита им. Оса с размаху влетела в этот свет, и не успела даже дернуться – рассыпалась в мелкие, похожие на алмазы крошки. Как только это случилось, свет тут же погас.  
В ангаре снова стало тихо и темно.


End file.
